Change
by Afug
Summary: Kagome wants to go home, Inu won't let her. Someone convinces him to let her go. Inuyasha follows her, despite Sango's protests and sees Kagome change into the most powerful demon he's ever met. Who is this new enemy? Will they ever defeat him? R
1. Please?

Hey, I'm new at this so please go easy on me. Please let me know if I've spelt anything wrong or if I've made a grammar mistake. I tend to have pretty bad spelling if I don't look it over. Thanks, continue reading downwards!

**Disclaimer:** Why? Why must I bold that? I do not want anyone to know that I dont own Inuyasha! No Inu, not even Jaken and I don't even like him...it all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi...

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Please?

The girl looked up at the sky, thinking to herself. "I really need to get back before tomorrow night," she thought out loud, mostly to herself.

"Why tomorrow, Kagome?" questioned Sango, Kagome's best friend from the Feudal Era. She saw Kagome jump, _I guess she was too deep in thought to notice me coming._

"Oh my God, Sango. You scared me!" the girl said putting a hand to her heart trying to slow down her heart. She turned around and got up, thanking God that it wasn't Inuyasha. The questions that would be asked, and she would have to sit him to keep it a secret. She tilted her head upward to look up at Sango since she was about three inches taller than she was. "I thought you were a demon."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you would notice me coming," Sango apologised. "But why tomorrow night? Is there something special going on in your time?" she said, getting back to the matter at hand.

"Yeah, there kinda is," she said looking away from her friend. _No more questions, no more questions, please..._

"Your hiding something, what's going on?" Sango said. She had seen Kagome trying to avoid her stare. "You can tell me."

The girl looked unsure but this was her best friend. "Ok, I'll tell you when we go to the hot springs later on today, I don't want anyone overhearing. And you have to promise not to tell anyone? They will figure it out when I come back," Kagome said being over-cautious. She knew that Sango wouldn't tell a soul and she trusted her with her deepest secrets.

"I swear to God that I will not tell a soul, we'll go the hot spring at the beginning of sundown," Sango said putting a reassuring hand on Kagome's shoulder. She felt the girl untense. _I wonder what she is hiding, I hope it's nothing bad, _she thought to herself, worried for her friend.

-

The two girls walked back to Kaede's village as the sun began to set. An angry Inuaysha, who leaped off the roof of Kaede's hut, met them as they walked up the path that went through the village.

"And where the hell were you? You've been gone for a whole three hours, I was about to go and bring you back when I saw your bow and arrows sitting in Kaede's hut. Sango said she would find you," he said, staring at Kagome expectantly with his golden eyes. He had her bow and arrows in hand to prove his point. He folded his arms on his chest, and started tapping his foot waiting for her answer.

"I was lying in the field," trying not to fight again. She had gone to the field to think because they were fighting. When she got there she had realised she had forgotten her only weapon. She didn't feel like going back an facing him, so she prayed that she wouldn't get attacked, and thank God she didn't, she would have been left defenceless and alone.

"Yeah, you could have been killed!" he exclaimed. "but I don't care..."

_Right, that's why you're making such a big deal about it, _Kagome thought, trying to keep herself from rolling her eyes.

Sango decided to cut in here to avoid any further fighting, "Where's Miroku?"

"He's with Kaede and the fox picking herbs," he said matter-of-factly.

"Ok, well, Kagome and I are going to the hot springs," Sango said pulling Kagome away.

"Fine, but be back soon!" he called after them. His ears drooped, he was alone again. _Why didn't I put up a fight just now? Oh well, they'll be back soon. I guess I just missed Kagome...wait what did I just say? No, she's just a shard collector nothing more, I love Kikyou!_

_**Stop lying to yourself, you love her and you know it. You never loved Kikyou, she was just using you so she could live a normal life. God, you can be so dense sometimes...**_

"What the hell? Who's there?!" Inuyasha said, looking around. When he saw or sensed no one, he came to the conclusion that he was crazy.

**_You're just denying your feelings towards her._**

_Who the hell are you? _Inuyasha thought

_**I'm you. I think you should let Kagome go home for a few days. She has been asking you a lot lately. It's not like you still racing against Naraku to collect all the Jewel Shards anymore. He's dead, remember?**_

_Well, duh I remember! I'm the one who killed him! Of course I would remember!_

_**Then let her go home! She needs to see her family you know. For they know, they could think that she's dead. This world is pretty dangerous compared to hers. Please just let her go home, just for a few nights?**_

_No..._

_**Please?**_

_No!_

_**Pretty pwease with sugar on top?**_

_Please, NEVER say that again and I'll let her go! This is kind of sad since this is technically me that's begging me to let her go home..._

_**Good boy...wanna cookie?**_

Inuyasha could practically see his inner-self smirk. He started to twitch and growled outwardly, "Shut up..."

"Who are you talking to Inuyasha?" he heard Miroku's voice. This brought him out of his little conversation with himself. He saw Miroku inches from his face looking at him like he was insane. He let out a startled yelp and fell backwards.

He looked up to see Miroku look at him like he had gone insane, "What?" he barked. (an: no pun intended )

"Who were you talking to?" Miroku asked again patiently, looking around.

Inuyasha got up and brushed the dirt off his fire rat haori, "No one," he said lamely.

"Ok then," he said slowly. "Where are the girls?"

"The hot springs," Inuyasha informed Miroku.

"Oh," his famous perverted grin that they had got to know swept across his features. "They could be in danger, I will go check on them," he turned to run towards the hot springs when Inuyasha's clawed hand grabbed the back of his shirt.

"You're not going anywhere," he said dangerously. He freed Miroku from his hold and commanded, "You stay in this village. If I catch your sent leaving this place, I'll be after you in a matter of seconds, got it?"

This got Miroku sweating, "O-ok," he muttered. He bowed his head and walked the opposite direction, upset that he wouldn't get to see Sango naked. He had been noticing lately though that Inuyasha was getting much more protective of Kagome. A small smile played on his lips, his best friend was in love.

**With the girls**

Kagome and Sango walked out of the village and when they were positive that they were unheard by Inuyasha's super-hearing, Sango instantly jumped to the main reason they were there.

"So, what's so important at home that you have to bo there by tomorrow night?" she asked, more curious then before.

She was disappointed when Kagome shook her head, "Wait till we get to the hot springs and are relaxed," she said quietly.

"Ok, I understand," Sango said, a little disappointed but still she was anxious.

The girls walked the rest of the way in silence. Once there, and stripped of their clothes, Sango decided to ask again as they got in, " So what is it you wanted to tell me?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, readers! How was it? Was it too short? I think that it's pretty good. but that's just me so please, leave me some reviews and make my day!

This is my first fanfic, so please be nice! Thanks for reading!

Eva-miko


	2. Secret

Hey, this is chappie two of my story. To tell you the truth, I had so much trouble thinking of a title for this story! I'm fine with writing a story just like that, but thinking of a title, I'm brain dead. Anyways, please read and review my story, this is my first fanfic so please no flaming! Please tell me nicely whether I'm doing a good job or not!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, but one day...one day...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Secret**

Kagome sighed then looked far off, "Well, before my father died he told me something that would happen to me on my seventeenth birthday. He explained to me that my mom was half cat demon and half fox demon. He was a great dog demon lord. He was one of the great lords in the past of my time, but more in the future in this time. Sesshoumaru was his father, and Rin, the little girl the travels with him, was his mother. Do you understand?"

Sango slowly nodded, "But does that mean Sesshoumaru is your grandfather and Rin your grandmother?"

Kagome continued on, "Yes, I know it sounds weird. That's why he has saved me so many times lately. I think he can sense that I am a descendant of him, but from the future. So that means that I am actually a full demon. My father told me that I am far stronger than he or any other demon will ever be, plus my spiritual powers."

"So that means that there _are_ demons in your era?" Sango said, barely grasping the new-found information. Kagome, her best friend, was one of the strongest demons out there!

"Uh-huh," Kagome confirmed.

"But," Sango realised something, "You're a human, how is this possible?"

"I know it's weird, but I really am I demon. That is why I need to go home, to awaken it. Tomorrow is my seventeenth birthday..."

"Happy birthday," Sango said automatically, but it was monotone from the daze she was still in.

"Thanks," Kagome said shyly. She had always hated getting attention for her birthdays.

"As I was saying, I have to go home and do a ritual to awaken my powers. If I don't do it tomorrow, I will be left as a human for the rest of my life. I want to be able to defend myself and not have to depend on others to do it for me. I want to be able to help you guys in the battles we have. I don't want you guys having to worry about me all the time. So if you can, please convince Inuyasha to let me go home, and don't let him come after me till the day after, around the middle of the day. I don't want the ritual to be ruined or anything."

"I will try my best," Sango was now absorbing the information fully. "So you are really, what kind of demon?"

"I am half dog, quarter cat, and quarter fox," she explained, struggling with the math needed to figure that out. She hated math and was never good at fractions.

"Wow, that's a really strong combination," Sango commented, impressed.

"But do you think that Inuyasha will accept me, or Shippou?" Kagome had been thinking this for the longest time.

_What if they don't accept the new me? What if they cast me off? I love Inuyasha, but he doesn't love me back._

**_I'm positive he does. I mean what's not to love? You're pretty, smart, well except when it comes to math..._**,her mind said. She had been having these sorts of conversations with herself lately since she was thinking a lot more.

_Hey, shut up. You and I both know that, you have no reason to include this in the conversation, _she scolded herself.

**_I'm sorry me. Even in here, that sounds weird._**

_I know, it really does._

_**Anyways, he loves you and he'll accept you. And for Shippou, he's like your son, and you're like his mother. They both will love you unconditionally. Miroku and Kirara are your friends, like brother and sister. They will definitely accept you. Trust me, I know things.**_

_Ok, thanks...uhhh...me..._

_**See, it is awkward...**_

The voice faded off and Sango's worried voice replaced it. Kagome came back to the real world and shook off the feeling of zoning out. (an: you guys know what I mean, when you zone out, you have to shake yourselves to wake up and come back to our senses)

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango said looking at her worriedly. Kagome hadn't moved or talked for a couple minutes, and it was officially freaking her out. She sighed in relief when he saw her eyes come in focus and she shook her head.

"Yeah, Sango. I'm sorry. I was just thinking," Kagome said embarrassed that she had zoned out in the middle of their conversation.

"It's alright, I understand," she said smiling.

**With the boys**

"Where the hell are they?" Inuyasha said pacing around the hut.

"Yes, they have been gone for a long time," Miroku commented calmly, but he wasn't calm inside. He worried about his Sango. He got up and walked to the door.

"Where are ye going, Miroku?" Kaede said from her seat by the fire.

"I am going to find them. I'm getting worried," he said as he walked out the door.

Inuyasha got up too, "Are ye going to find them too, Inuyasha?"

"No, I'm just going to watch that monk, make sure he doesn't do anything to the girls," he said coolly as he walked out the door after Miroku.

Inuyasha knew that there were two hot springs around the direction they headed. He sniffed the air to try and catch their scents. He couldn't find them, _They must still be in the water_, he thought.

He leapt off in the direction of the first. When he arrived he didn't find a trace of them being there. He followed Miroku's sent to the next one. This time he jogged because he knew Miroku was almost there. He would protect them from any possible danger, but who would protect them from him?

**Back with the girls**

Kagome looked up at the stars and the moon in the sky. It was pitch black outside. She just then realised exactly how long they had been there for.

"Oh my God, Sango," she said jumping out of the water and gathering her clothes. She got dressed faster than she had ever before.

"What is it?" looking at her friend worriedly.

"We've been here forever!" Kagome said picking up Sango's clothes for her, as she got out of the comforting water.

She looked up at the sky and her eyes grew wide, "We really have been..."

Just then they heard a rustle in the bushes to their left. Miroku stumbled out of the bush. He looked up to see that both girls were still naked, looking scared. He smiled his perverted smile, and got up. He wiped dirt off his monk robes, as calm as ever.

"It's a little cold out here isn't it," he said slyly.

Fear turned to rage in the girls. They kept it from showing on their faces though. Sango who was still completely naked did not want to approach Miroku. She leant over towards Kagome and whispered something. Miroku looked on enjoying tis very much.

Kagome, who was already wearing her bra and underwear, walked up to Miroku very slowly. Miroku looked at Kagome curiously. Meanwhile, Sango got dressed and was watching Kagome wishing that it was her doing this. When she was a foot from him she reached up to his face and cupped it. He winced since he thought she was going to slap him. She put her mouth near his ear and yelled, "PERVERT!" She then proceeded to slap his across the face. He fell to the ground and looked up at Kagome totally dumbfounded. Inoccent little Kagome slapped him across the face. She was learning. He smirked again. Kagome and Sango glared back.

Inuyasha walked out and laughed at Miroku, "Stupid monk."

He looked up from where the monk was on the ground. He was going to yell at Kagome for taking so long when he realised that she was not completely dressed. He looked back down and blushed deeply, he retrieved Kagome's clothes and shoved them at her roughly.

"Here, put these on," he said, still blushing. "By the way, nice slap," he added quietly so that only Kagome's ear could hear.

She smiled, blushing, "Thanks." She took the clothes from his hand and quickly got dressed.

"Why did you ladies take so long?" Miroku said after getting up.

"Girl talk," Kagome quickly said.

They walked back to Kaede's hut in time to see the food was ready. A small ball of fur tackled Kagome as she entered the hut, "Shippou!"

Kirara, who had been sitting next to Kaede watching her cook, ran up onto her master's shoulder and began to purr contently.

"Hey, momma," Shippouysaid with the innocence only a child could have. "Why did you and Sango take so long?"

"We lost track of time when we were talking," she semi-lied. (an: is that how you spell that? lol)

The gang sat in silence as they ate. Kagome wanted to ask Inuyasha if she could go home that night for a few days. She went to start talking a few times but stopped herself.

"Kagome if you're going to say something say it!" Inuyasha said, getting annoyed. he then sensed her discomfort. He lowered his voice a little, "What do you want to ask me?"

"Umm," she started, looking at her thumbs as they if they were the most around each other, like they were the most interesting things in the world, " canIpleasegohomeforafewdays?" she said quickly without breathing. She really didn't want to sit him because she knew it hurt him, but this was a good exception. She held her breath waiting for his answer, so did everyone else. She looked into his gold eyes, pleading.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, well there's chapter two. It actually took me a long time. I have to stop for now, because I have to eat lunch and get off my butt and walk around. I'm already working on Chapter Three: Going Home. It might be a little short, but I'll try my best!

So please read and review!

☺Eva-miko☺


	3. Second Thoughts

Well, I'm back and I'm putting another chapter up, hoping that I get some more reviews! And thank you at all that reviewed my first couple chapters!! Here we go the dreaded sentence that I will be forcing myself to put at the beginning of every chapter after a special thanks...

**Me:** Special thanks to _minipower_ who left me the second and largest review so far!! Thank you so much, I'm glad you like the story! Keep reading!

**Disclaimer:** Sniff...I hate doing this but...I do not own Inuyasha...sniff

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three: Second Thoughts**

Kagome held her breath waiting for Inuyasha's response. She could see was debating within himself.

**_Remember what we talked about yesterday?_**

_Yes, but I really don't want her to go! I want her to stay here with me! _Inuyasha thought angrily.

_**I know you do, so do I, but she has something really important to do at home. Just let her go, trust me on this...**_

The voice faded and it was replaced by Kagome's waiting face. He sighed and said hesitantly, "Ok, but only for a few days. Any more than that and I'm coming to drag you back here. There are still Jewel Shards out there."

The group stared at him in awe. He had just said yes to letting Kagome go home, no problem! Kagome approached him cautiously.

She put a cold hand to his forehead, "Inuyasha are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now just go already!" he looked really troubled. "Before I change my mind..."

Kagome looked at the man she had come to love and decided he should be awarded for being kind, "Inuyasha, how about I stay the night? Since you let me go easily, I'll stay until tomorrow morning, then I _have_ to go," she suggested kindly.

Inwardly he smiled, **_See, being a good boy gets you awards. Maybe next time she'll give you a cookie._**

His smile faded, _Rrrrr, shut up...what's a cookie?_

_**Never mind...**_

"Ok," he said, he couldn't surpress his smile any longer. He smiled a smile, just a little one, but still a smile. Kagome smiled back kindly.

"Ok, well. It's late. We should be getting to bed," Kagome said looking out the window of the little hut.

Inuyasha sighed, he hadn't realised what time it was. Kagome would leave in a matter of hours. He walked over to his corner of the hut and sat down; legs crossed, Tetsusaiga on his lap, and his arms folded neatly in the opposite sleeve of his hoari. He watched the group settle down. Sango sat by the fire at the opposite end as Miroku, not wanting to be groped in her sleep. She had Kirara huddled at her side comfortably. Miroku sat almost the same way as him except he let one hand rest on his lap and the other on his staff, which was standing upright.

His eyes fell upon Kagome's form. She slept on the floor with a thin blanket over her. She had Shippou in her arms as she hugged him closely, like a mother would with her child. He let a loving smile play on his lips as he dozed off slowly into sleep.

_Kagome's Dream_

She had left to go home that morning and was now currently laying on her cozy pink green. She looked around her room, everything was green. But her room was pink, had her mom painted it when she was gone? "I'll have to thank mom for changing the colour of this room," she said out loud.

She heard a knock at her door as her mom walked in, "It's time, honey."

She looked different, way different. Instead of the short hair she was used to, it was long and brown with orange highlights. She was taller and leaner. She had long pointed fangs poking out of her mouth. Her face was hard and serious, like one of a lawyer or a businesswoman. Her fingers ended in long, sharp claws, which looked extremely dangerous. She wondered if she had ever cut herself with them.

Kagome nodded and got up. She changed into something different, more comfortable. Her mother led her to a room, one of which she never knew existed in the house. Then everything went black. When the light returned she was standing in front of her friends in the Feudal Era. They were looking at her with disgust.

She looked down at herself. Now it was her turn to look different. Her white hair drapped of her shoulders as she looked down. It was straight with brown highlights. Her teeth and nails were now pointed and just as dangerous as her mothers. She walked over to the stream that just happened to be there. She looked in and saw emerald green eyes staring back. She could have sworn that it was Shippou staring back at her. But no, when she looked back there he was, looking at her with the same look of disgust. She felt like she was going to cry. They did not accept her. She wanted to go back and never do the ritual. She turned around and tried to speak, it wouldn't come out. She had no voice. One by one they turned around and walked into the mist, never looking back. Even Sango, who had swore to be there for her through all of this. She tried to run toward them, her arms trying to grasp their retreating forms, but she seemed to be going in slow motion. The fully disappeared and she fell to her knees, crying her heart out.

_End of Dream_

Kagome woke up with a start. She sat up quickly with a gasp and put a hand to her racing heart. It took a couple minutes to realise that it was all just a dream. She wiped away the tears she had been crying in her sleep from her face. She looked around. Her friends were still there with her, they hadn't abandoned her. She sighed in relief.

She saw Miroku whose hand was mere inches away from Sango's butt. She let out a silent laugh. That was not how he'd fallen asleep. She got up, careful not to disturb Shippou from his sleep. She walked over to where they were and removed Miroku's hand away from Sango's rear.

She felt sorry for the guy, he loved Sango so much he was willing to be slapped continuously. She also felt sorry for Sango, who was forced to slap him because of he wandering hand. She also spotted his foot, dangerously close to the fire. She bent down and moved it far enough away so that he didn't have a chance to be burnt. She went to turn around when she saw movement behind her. She saw Miroku, instead of groping Sango in his sleep, grab her by the waist and pull her protectively towards him. They looked like a truly happy couple until they woke up. Sango was going to freak.

The dream deeply disturbed Kagome. She was beginning to have second thoughts about going through the change at all. She would have to talk to Sango privately the next morning. She wanted more then anything to be able to protect herself, but she didn't want the possibility of loosing her friends in the process. She sighed outwardly.

Inuyasha heard someone gasp and sit up quickly within the hut. He became alert. He sniffed the air and smelt tears. His eyes accustomed to the darkness in the hut, and saw Kagome moving around. He watched her wipe away tears on her face. She looked around and saw Miroku who had moved near Sango's rear again. He heard her laugh quietly and watched her get up. She walked over to him and removed his hand from the area. She moved his foot from the danger of the fire also. He smiled, _She really cares about everyone. She'll put everyone before her own health and safety._

_**I know, and that's why you love her. She's a pure soul. She accepted you right away, no second thoughts. She loves you...**_

He continued to watch her from his corner. He saw her get up and turn towards him. Miroku then put a protective hold on Sango's waist. Inuyasha held in a laugh. He was going to get it in the morning.

He heard Kagome let out a sad sigh, he sensed a change in her aura. Something was bugging her, she seemed unsure and nervous. He silently got up, putting his precious sword down quietly, and walked up to her. He put a hand on shoulder and felt her jump. She turned around and looked up at him. She seemed to relax a little bit as he sensed her uneasiness fade away.

He led her out of the hut and jumped into a tree. He put her on his lap as she leaned against his chest for warmth. They soon fell asleep.

_Inuyasha's Dream_

It was back when they were fighting the demon that snapped Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga in half. (an: what's that demons name again?) Inuyasha was trying to figure out how to defeat him. But how could you defeat something that knows your every move before you even know? Inuyasha growled in frustration as he tried to swipe the demon, but missed. He couldn't hit him. the demon then bit his sword and it snapped. He heard gasps from behind him. The demon took advantage of his distractedness. (an: is that even a word? lol) He charged and slashed Inuyasha with his claws. Inuyasha fell to the ground unconscious. He could still see everything that went on. His body was paralysed but his mind was working full-time.

He saw Kagome, no wait, was that Kagome? It couldn't be, that was a demon. But they look so much alike. He looked around and saw no Kagome. He saw the demons eyes turn deep red as she lost control.

"Kagome!" he heard Shippou yell. He was talking to that demon, but how did Kagome become a demon? When?

He watched Kagome run with unimaginable speed and kill the demon that had just taken him down, acting like it was the easiest thing in the world. He saw her turn towards his friends, flexing claws drenched in the demons blood. She laughed a laugh that reminded him of Naraku, but more evil. It would have sent chills up his spine if he weren't paralysed. He desperately wanted to get up and help his friends, but he couldn't.

He felt his demon side take over just then, yet he could still see everything he was doing, just not being in control of his body. He sped up to the demon. He tried to slash her with his demon speed, but she was too fast. He watched in horror as she killed all her friends like they were nothing. She turned to him, with claws full of their friends blood. She licked her fingers, tasting the metallic taste of blood. He lost it, even though he was a demon, he recognised those humans as his friends. He charged her, his half-demon side screamed at his demon side not to harm her. But it would not listen. He swiped at her with fury, but she dodged everytime, enjoying his attempts. She was just playing with him, teasing him. She got bored and slashed at him. One prrfectly aimed hit was all it took. He fell to the ground as Kagome, the woman he had come to love, stood over him, laughing.

_End of Dream_

Inuyasha woke up and sat up from his lying position on the ground. He had fallen from the tree. He looked around for Kagome when he realised that she was not around him like she was when they fell asleep. He could smell her in the direction of the hut. She was making ramen. Usually he would jump for joy over ramen, but the dream was still in his mind. What did it mean? Was something bad going to happen to him or Kagome? It haunted his mind all the way to the hut. He walked in casually, yet it looked like he was deep in thought. He sat down by Kagome and she handed him his ramen. He ate slowly.

_Should I let her go?_

_**To her time?**_

_Yeah...did you see that dream? What happens if something happens to her? I won't be there!_

_**I did. I'm sorry you had to go through that but I don't control your dreams. I'm just your conscience. **_(sp?)

_Do you think it meant anything?_

_**Yes.**_

_Like what?_

_**I am not sure...but I'm positive that everything will be alright. Maybe it's just saying that she will be able to take care of herself soon?**_

_Maybe..._

_**Now she's calling for you...take care...**_

"Inuyasha? Are you alright?" Kagome said looking at him. He wasn't eating his ramen. He appeared to be deep in thought like he had been when he walked in.

Inuyasha shook his head to wake himself up, "Yeah," he said reassuringly.

"You sure?" Kagome pressed on. It looked like something was bothering him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now hurry up so you can go," he said roughly. He needed time to think, and Kagome was making that impossible. He gulped down the rest of his ramen and walked out. he didn't really want her to go but his conscience reassured him that everything was going to be alright. he still decided to go check on her a few times a day.

They all looked at the place Inuyasha had been just seconds ago. They finished their breakfast and left the hut after him. They all said farewell to Kaede before they set off to the well.

Kagome got more and more nervous the closer she got to the well, what happens if her dream comes true?

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ok well, as I promised to some of you, here's the third chapter. I know it's a different title as it says in chapter two but I had a better idea then just her going straight home. Ok, so was it good or bad? I need a minimum of 15 reviews to put the next chapter up! And don't forget, R&R!!!!

I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be about her going home. Hehe, just got to think of what to put in it! Make my day and leave reviews! I will most likely answer them! And if you leave a nice review and ask me to include your name in my next chapter, I might, I might not...

Eva-miko


	4. READ BEFORE CONTINUING!

**Important!! Read this before continuing on in the story!!! PLEASE!!**

Something **important** was brought to my attention. There is one flaw in my story. Thank you for those who brought this up!!

If Sesshoumaru is Kagome's grandfather, then that makes Inuyasha her great-uncle. And falling in love with your great-uncle and sleeping on his lap...well, it just doesn't seem right! I am going to have to bend the whole Inuyasha Anime story. **Sesshoumaru is just an enemy, he is NOT Inuyasha's half-brother!!! **They just met him earlier on in the story. He liked Inuyasha's sword and saw the power it gave him. He now wants to steal it from them, killing everyone in his path. Alrighty?? Thanks! You may continue reading the story!!

AN: _If you see anything else wrong, serious the one above, please notify me!!_

Have a great day, and read Chapter Four: Home! Don't forget to R&R!


	5. Home

I'm back, it's the beginning of a new school week, so I won't be updating that often. Sorry to all readers, but I will still try. Keep on reading!

**Special thanks** to all reviewers! I will mention _Sesshomaru121 _because she/he (sorry, not sure) was the only one to asked me to! Don't forget; you ask me to mention you, I probably will (unless I forget, which I will do sometimes because I'm not perfect)!

**AN:** If you haven't read the author's note I posted before this chapter, please do. It'll answer something a few of you have brought up.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or anything related. All I own is...well...nothing really...the computer I'm typing this on? lol

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four: Home**

The group walked out of the hut to see Inuyasha waiting impatiently near the edge of the village. "Hurry up," he called gruffly. He turned to walk towards the well when he saw Kagome hesitate. He raised an eyesbrow questioningly at her. "What?"

"Umm, Inuyasha. Do you think you could wait a few minutes? I need to talk to Sango about something important," she asked, waiting for his permission. She didn't know why, but she had to ask him to do anything when he was around. She hated it, but it left her a sense of security. He could decide whether something was safe or not, because she could trust him not to put her life in danger.

He threw up his arms in defeat, "What the hell now?"

"Please, it's really important," she begged on further. She looked at him with those puppy eyes. She knew he couldn't resist to them. She smiled in her victory when he waved a dismissing arm towards her, "Fine, just hurry the hell up. You're the one who wanted to go back so bad. I'm starting to think that you don't want to go anymore."

"Ok. It'll only take one minute, promise," she said turning towards Sango. Sango looked at her questioningly. She followed Kagome into the brush. They stopped, once again, from Inuyasha's hearing range.

"What is it, Kagome?" Sango asked. Her friends behaviour was troubling her. She approached her, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I had this dream last night..."she started.

"What kind of dream?" Sango asked. So this is what was troubling her all morning. But it was only a dream, a trick your mind plays on you when you're most vulnerable.

"Well, I was at my house and my mom came up to me in her demon form," she began to retell her dream, it played once again in her mind. It all became more real, the fear came on stronger. "She told me that the ritual was going to begin. We walked through my house and I found myself in a room I have never seen before. Everything went black," Kagome said. This part of the dream wasn't the bad part, it was the next part that she feared.

"Then what happened?" Sango urged her to get it all out. She wanted to help her get through whatever was bothering her. She squeezed her shoulder telling her that she was there for her.

"Well, when the light came back, I was standing by a stream, in this era. Everyone was there: you, Inuyasha, Miroku,Kirara, and Shippou. You guys were looking at me like a was the most vile thing that existed. When I approached the stream, I saw me as a demon. You guys didn't accept me for what I looked like."

_Wait, that's what Inuyasha went through his whole life, isn't it? _Kagome thought.

**_Yes, it is. But this was far worse, they were your friends. He has had to deal with strangers. People he didn't know. I wouldn't trust this dream. There is nothing to worry about. Theu all love you unconditionally. Haven't we had this conversation before? Just not about this exact thing?_**

_I think so... and thanks, that all helps a lot..._

_**Now wake up and talk to your friend, she's getting worried.**_

**_"_**Kagome?" her eyes focused to see Sango's worried face.

"Oh, sorry Sango. I must have drifted off again," she appologised. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"It's alright, now is that all in your dream? Inuyasha will be wondering where we are. Plus it will take about an hour to get there and it's already mid-day," Sango said.

Kagome looked up at the sky. The sun was already halfway in the sky, "Oh no! We have to hurry!"

"Do you still need my help?" Sango asked.

"Umm, just a little reassuring," Kagome said timidly. "Do you promise to accept the new me? Do you think the others will too?"

"Of course! We all love you!" Sango said hugging Kagome tightly.

_You were right._

_**I'm always right.**_

_Shut up._

"Ok, we'd be best getting back at this moment," Sango said dragging Kagome behind her. When they emerged from the forest they saw a grumpy Inuyasha pouting in a tree. He was being bugged by Shippou. They didn't know what Shippou had said to Inuyasha but it made him mad. He grabbed him by his bushy fox tail and threw him towards the ground.

"Momma!" he screeched.

Kagome ran towards the tree at the sign of Inuyasha getting mad. She knew he was going to do something to the poor fox kit. It wasn't his fault, he was bored. Children will be children when they are bored. Plus Inuyasha was easly annoyed and Shippou found that amusing. She saw Shippou falling from the tree in an instant. She caught him as he was falling. She craddled him in her arms, trying to calm him down.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. "You could have seriously hurt little Shippou!"

"Feh, he's a demon. He doesn't get hurt that easily," Inuyasha mumbled, so only his ears would hear. He hated the fact that Kagome was treating him like a dog who had just done his business on the carpet. He growled at the thought.

"But he's just a child," she said. She stroked Shippou's hair lovingly. She looked back up from her adoptive son, who was now asleep soundly in her arms. "Now can we go, please?"

"Whatever," he said crossing his arms. "We're the ones who have been waiting for you for the past ten minutes."

_For a second there he sounded like a teenager would in my time_, she thought causing her to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha looked at her with a raised eyebrow. First she seemed nervous, then scared, and now she was laughing? _What a strange girl_, he thought.

"Nothing, Inuyasha, let's just go," she urged on. Now it seemed like he was putting it off.

"Hey, where's Miroku?" Kagome just realised the absence of the monk. She looked all around her.

Sango looked angry at the mentioning of his name. Kagome guessed that she found out the postition they were in that morning. He was probably unconscious somewhere.

"Ahh, I see," she said in understanding.

Just then a dazed Miroku walked out of a bush. He wobbled as he walked, telling the group that he had just woken up from the state of unconsciousness. He walked up to them, holding the back of his head, "My dear Sango, why did you hit me? I did nothing."

"Never mind, lets just go," she said stomping off. She disappeared into the forest.

"Wrong way," Kagome called out. Sango stomped back out of where she had disappeared. She was blushing heavily. She looked at Kagome, who pointed her in the direction she was supposed to be stomping in. Kirara followed her master faithfully, transforming into her giant cat form. Kagome laughed. Oh how she loved these people.

Inuyasha bent his knees so Kagome could get on his back. Miroku followed Sango into the forest calling out, "Sango wait, I'm sorry!"

"Shippou, you stay here with Lady Kaede," Kagome instructed Shippou.

"Aww but I want to come," he said jumping up to give Kagome a good-bye hug.

"Ok, runt, lovefest is over. Scram," Inuyasha said rudely.

"Inuyasha!" Kkagome said hitting his arm lightly. "Ok, he's right though Shippou, honey. I really have to go."

"Ok, bye-bye momma!" he said running towards Kaede, who was watching them from the door of her hut.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked, not wanting to drop her. She nodded and got comfortable. He leaped off in the direction the others headed.

_I think I'll go there to drop her off, but not leave. Just to keep an eye on her. I'll go into the well and then use that spell I learned when I was younger. to hide my aura. But what happens if she sees me?_

_**I'm sure if you're careful she won't see you. And I think it'll be good idea to hide your aura. Her priestess powers have grown tremendously since we first met her.**_

_I know, I can sense them. I'm glad she's able to control them, otherwise I'd be purified by now._

_**Same here, well mostly because I'm you, and you're me...**_

_Heh..._

Inuyasha watched where he was going. They soon caught up to Miroku, Sango, and Kirara. It appeared that Sango had forgiven Miroku, since he was sitting behind her. Kagome smiled, _They will make an awesome couple, only if Miroku would keep his hands to himself._

"Hey," Inuyasha said running up along Kirara's side.

"Almost there," Miroku pointed out. They could see the old Bone-Eaters Well through the trees in the distance. They were there in a couple minutes. They all came to a stop by the well's side.

Inuyasha let Kgome off his back and crossed his arms. Sango gave Kagome a hug, "I'll see you later, ok?"

"Ok. Bye Sango. Bye Miroku," he approached her for a hug. She gave it to him reluctantly. To her surprise, he kept his hands where they were suppoed to be.

"Wow, Miroku. So close to a girl and no groping, I'm proud," Kagome commented.

"Why Kagome, I have no idea what your talking about," he said as though she had made fun of him, "but thank you none the less."

Kagome smiled and turned to Inuyasha smiled, "Bye Inuyasha. I promise I'll be back in four days."

"I'll come with you, just to your time," he offered.

"No no, that's not needed," she said waving her arms in front of her.

"No I'm coming," he said raising his voice. Why wouldn't she just let him come?

"No you are not!" Kagome said close to yelling. Her eye was twitching dangerously.

"Feh.." Inuyasha said jumping into a tree nearby to watch. The twitching actually scared him more then anything. _I'll go later on..._

"Fine! Don't said bye!" she yelled after him.

All she heard from his tree was, "Pff..."

"Bye guys," she said nicely to her friends, then sent a glare towards Inuyasha. She jumped over the edge of the old well. The others watched her as she fell in the well.

She was greeted by the familiar sensation. It wasn't cold but it wasn't warm either. She couldn't really explain, it was really welcoming. That's all she could say about it.

She landed on the ground on the other side of the well, her first home. Now she had two homes; the Feudal Era and the one she was born in. She climbed up the edge of the well using the old ladder that her mother had put there for her since her adventures began. She walked out and was greeted by Souta her little brother.

"Hey sis, welcome home!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok well, there's my next chapter! I'm not sure, but do my chapters seemt o be getting longer? Anyways, tell me whether you liked it or not?!?! It's not as exciting or however you would place it as the other chapter's but, it will get better, I promise!

You have no idea how much it joys me to get a good review! So please do R&R!!

Next Chapter - Chapter Five - The Day Before

Eva-miko


	6. The Day Before

Hey guys! Well, I'm back with a new chapter! I was thinking that...maybe I should stop posting this story until I am totally finished, then post the rest all at once? Either that or just continue writing it as I have been doing for the past couple days? Tell me what you think!! I won't start writing another story until I'm finished. For that story I will put off posting it until I have at least five chapters written. Maybe...

Anyways thanks to all viewer and reviewers! I really appreciate it. As for mentioning people, no one to my knowledge has asked me to so I will only include the people who left nice and long reviews!

And just for _Crimson Beast_, who asked me to include Sesshy in the near future chapters, well…your dream is coming true!!! He will be in the next chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Rrrrh, I'm hating this...the more I write it, the more I realize that it's true...I DO not own Inuyasha! Omg, I don't own Inuyasha! -Sobs-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five: The Day Before**

**Recap:**

"Bye guys," she said nicely to her friends, then sent a glare towards Inuyasha. She jumped over the edge of the old well. The others watched her as she fell in the well.

She was greeted by the familiar sensation. It wasn't cold but it wasn't warm either. She couldn't really explain it was really welcoming. That's all she could say about it.

She landed on the ground on the other side of the well, her first home. now she had two homes; the Feudal Era and the one she was born in. She climbed up the edge of the well using the old ladder that her mother had put there for her since her adventures began. She walked out and was greeted by Souta her little brother.

"Hey sis, welcome home!"

**End Recap, and the story continues!**

"Hey Souta!" she said running to give her missed brother a big bear hug.

"Ahh! Let me go!" he said pushing her away. He looked up at her. She was looking at the God Tree. She smiled.

"Remembering something?" he asked smiling. He knew that that is where she had met Inuyasha, and he knew that they loved each other, but they were both too stubborn to say anything. Probably afraid of rejection.

"Uh-huh," Kagome said as if she was in a far off land. Well actually she really was.

"Kagome!" she heard her name being called from somewhere behind her. It clicked! That was Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka! She tried to run but they grabbed her arms.

"Oh, uh, hey guys, I didn't see you there," she said. (an: that is where you may insert the Anime sweat drop)

"Oh, well," Eri said. "Is you jerk of a boyfriend here today?"

"Sis, is she talking about Inuyasha?" Souta said. He didn't know that they didn't know the name of her so-called 'boyfriend.'

"So his name is Inuyasha, eh Kagome?" Eri said dreamily. "He sounds hot!"

Eri was always boy crazy. Ever since she was little, she remembered her running after frightened boy down the school hallways. She giggled at the thought. It was funny then, but now it was just crazy. She didn't care if the guy had a girlfriend, Lord, she didn't even care if she was standing right there. She would hit on the guy if she thought he was hot. Kagome didn't respect that part of her. But otherwise, she was a good friend.

Yuka and Ayumi, she knew almost nothing about. She had only met them the previous year. And with being away to the Feudal Era so often, she never had the chance to get to know them better. All she knew is that they would do almost anything for a friend. They were also very nice, which counts as a lot.

"Hey, Kagome you want to go shopping?" Ayumi said hopefully. _I hope she's feeling well enough to go out for a few hours!_

"Umm," Kagome said as she looked at her watch. It was 2:46, she had to be home by 7:30. She clearly remembered her father saying, '_Be at your home by the time you were born, that is when the ritual must start..._'

"Yeah I have time, but I have to be home by 7:00, I have something extremely important to do," she said, clearly stating she had to be home at the said time.

"Alright, that gives us about four hours!" Yuka exclaimed. Both her and Ayumi lived for shopping, Eri just tagged along to see if she could spot any cute guys.

They walked to the mall, which spent 30 minutes of their time. They walked into the mall and smelt the food being deep-fried in the food court. They would have to go there after a bit of shopping. They went to clothes stores and bought a few pieces each. Kagome then excused herself to go buy something more comfortable to wear when she was a demon. Something that allowed her to move around freely without worry of a skirt flying up and her being exposed. (an: it's weird how all the things she does in the Anime, and it never does fly up! I mean what's the deal with that? I want one of those!) She walked into a small store that had recently moved into the mall, she guessed.

_Past Boutique,_ she thought reading the name of the store, _What a strange name..._

She looked around and saw exactly what she was looking for next to similar clothes Kikyou would wear except it was green.She took the haori off he wall and examined it. (an: not the priestess clothing) It looked exactly like the fire rat haori Inuyasha wore, except for a woman. It was aqua blue. It reminded her a lot of Kouga's eyes. _I wonder how Kouga is doing anyways. I haven't seen him in a while, _she wondered.

She brought it to the front desk, where a old woman wear clothes of a psychic sat watching her every movement. Kagome put the robe on the counter and waited for the price. The woman's eyes never left hers. It was starting to scare her.

"Umm, how much is th..." she started, but was interrupted by the old woman.

"Hello, young one. I see that tonight you are finally changing. I also see slight doubt in your mind," she said as if reading her soul.

"What?" Kagome said quietly. How did this old woman, of which she had never met, let alone seen know about tonight?

"I am a psychic, my dear. I am reading your thoughts. No need to worry, I an not one of those sickos that will follow you home," she said in a way that reminded Kagome of Kaede. She smiled at the thought.

"Ok, good. Because you were scaring me for a minute," Kagome said in relief. "I think I can trust you."

"You can dear," she said kindly, but with still the mysterious voice of a psychic. "Now give me your palm, please. I will read you present and near future."

Kagome held out her palm hesitantly. She didn't want to know if she would loose friends, but she kind of did want to know, as a warning whether or not to go through with the transformation.

"Ahh, you are a very powerful priestess, are you not?" she asked. Kagome nodded slowly. "You are performing a ritual tonight that will change your life forever. Known eyes will be watching you. You will return back to find a close relative waiting. He will test your new-found strength."

"Is that all?" Kagome asked, "Will I loose anyone special to me?"

"Ahh. Yes you will," Kagome's heart almost stopped at those words. Who would she loose? Miroku? Little Shippou? Inuyasha? She was scared to death. She didn't want to loose any of them, or all of them. She would kill herself!

"I see you are having troubled thoughts about whether or not to change. I would, because if you do not, you will die a very painful death at the hands of a loved one," she said, " Oh and by the way, my name is Kiji," she said holding one of her arms who had returned to her side, for a friendly hand-shake. Kagome took it in a disturbed daze. Her mind would not stop thinking, she just wanted it all to be quiet up there!

"So either way, I will lose something important to me? My life or a friend?" Kagome said quietly, trying to keep the tears from falling.

Kiji nodded, "Now don't you have to be at home by 7:00?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

"It's 6:30. It will take you thirty minutes to get home. Now hurry along. You may take this for free," she said wrapping up her haori and putting it gently into a bag. Kagome thanked her and walked out. When she turned around to look back at the store, it was gone. Instead of _Past Boutique_ sitting there, it was a spot for rent place. Was it all just a dream? She looked down to see she had the haori stuffed in a bag decorated beautifully. When she looked up she saw her friend running towards her.

"Kagome you have to be getting home now," Ayumi said as they got closer. She looked at the bag in Kagome's hands.

"_Past Boutique_?" she questioned. "There isn't such a store in this place, is there?"

Kagome looked back at the place where she had just come out of, "I don't know..."

"Anyways, we have to go!" Eri said. "There are no more cute guys here!"

They walked out of the mall and walked along the sidewalk. Eri spotted a boy making-out with his girlfriend.

"Oh, he's hot," she started walking in the direction of the couple. "You guy keep going. I need to go talk to him."

_One down, two to go,_ Kagome thought. She had an idea.

"Oh I just forgot I have to go to the corner store before I go home, so I _really_ have to go now!" Kagome said coming up with the first thing came to her mind. Good thing her friends were naive.

"Ok, Kagome. Bye," they waved as Kagome dashed down the street towards her house. She looked at her watch, 7:15. She really had to go! She stopped at the bottom of her shrine panting. She swore she was about to throw up her lungs. She looked up the long staircase that led up to her house. She focused her priestess powers to give her a last bit of energy, She sprinted up the stairs, skipping two or three at a time. She finally made it. She glanced at her watch again, 7:20. She used the last bit of her energy her power had given her and ran upstairs. She laid down on her bed, panting and heaving.

Her mother walked in the room, "It's time, honey."

She looked different. Flashes of her dream came back to her. She had been lying on her bed when her mom came in, in her demon form. She looked the exact same. If this part of her dream came true, what about the next part?

Kagome got up quickly and stopped, "Urgh, head rush..."

She changed into the haori she just received from Kiji, if that even happened. She looked in the mirror, it was the exact same as in her dream. _Now I know from where I recognized it from! I wore this in my dream!_

She followed her mom out of the room. She walked down the stairs and turned to the left, just as in her dream. She led her to the corner. She muttered foreign word and a small opening came out of the wall. She touched it in three different places and the wall moved to the form of a door. She didn't remember this in her dream. She walked in and was amazed.

--------------------------------------------------------

Well, this is chapter five! Did y'all like it? I think it's better then the last the last chapter. the last one had no action or anything in it.

Well, tell me whether you like it by reading and reviewing!!!

I'm still thinking of a name for the next chapter, it might be **Chapter Six: Changes** . it seems pretty obvious, but I might change it. I should have it up either later today, or tomorrow after school!

Eva-miko


	7. Changes

Hey as I promised here's the next chapter! Ok, in order for your name to appear on the new chapters, you have to leave reviews so I can read them before I put the new one up! OK? OK! Anyway, this is the big chapter where she changes! It might be long, or it might be sort. I don't know. I haven't started to write it yet! Read to find out!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. (First time I haven't complained on having to say that...what! This counts as a complaint?!)

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Six: Changes**

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha still sat in the tree where he was when Kagome left. He glared down at Sango and the others who were still sitting at the well. Her and Miroku were quietly playing a game of cards. Kirara was balled up on her lap, just as a cat would do. Shippou laid spread out besides Miroku, sleeping soundly. He was slightly snoring with a snot bubble coming out of his nose. It kept on getting bigger and bigger until it popped. Another one would form as soon as the old one pooped. He lightly leaped down from the tree and walked towards them.

Sango turned towards him, "Inuyasha, where are you going?"

"No where," he huffed as he got to the well. Sango stepped in front of him, blocking his way to the well.

"You don't have to go to Kagome's time," Sango said desperately. "She's fine."

"You don't know that," Inuyasha said pointedly. "Now move."

"Yes I do," Sango said, she knew it was impossible but she just wished Inuyasha had enough sense to just go away.

"You're not there are you," Inuyasha said. That got Sango was out of ideas to keep him there. Well, there was one, but she would have to face a very angry Inuyasha when he woke up. She decided against it. She would just have to keep talking. When she woke up out her thoughts, she found Inuyasha gone. She looked around.

"Where did he go," she asked Miroku who had watched all of it from a distance. He looked at the well. Sango felt terrible. She had let Kagome down, she promised to keep Inuyasha here at all costs, but no. She had let him go. She looked down in defeat and walked back over to the card game.

**With Sesshoumaru**

Sesshoumaru was taking a slight nap back at his castle. Him and his companions went back to the castle of the West Lands, just so they could rest and he could catch up on his paperwork. He had been working for two days straight, and for even a demon of his status and strength, it got him tired.

_Sesshoumaru's Dream_

He was at the Bone-Eaters Well, as he heard the humans call it. He wasn't in his body but he was still there. At the well he saw himself an Rin holding a crying baby. She looked wonderful. She had to be of at least 30 years of age. She was a demon. He must have mated with her and his demon blood transformed her. Soon he, Rin and the newborn disappeared and another couple appeared.

The man held the same half moon on his forehead with the same demon markings. The man looked so similar to him, it frightened Sesshoumaru. No, there was only one of him! Maybe that was the baby Rin had been holding. He did look a little like Rin too. The man who he guessed was his son held a baby in his arms. The woman, who was also a demon of high ranking, besides his son, and even his son himself, were wearing weird clothes. They reminded him of the clothes that the wench that traveled with Inuyasha wore. Kagome was her name. The man faded away slowly leaving them looking sad. He probably died, he guessed.

The mother and baby disappeared as a slim figure crawled out of the well and stood at the place the mother and father had been standing in just moments ago. He recognized it as Kagome. She stood there looking lonely, scared. Her body began to change. She turned into a demon, looking similar to her father he guessed. While her human form looked similar to her mothers, her demon form was identical to her fathers. She stood there with the same expression on her features, when a demon attacked her from behind. Before the demon could behead her, Sesshoumaru woke up with a start.

_End of Dream_

Sesshoumaru held his features calm, but was still shaken up. So his nose wasn't lying, she was a descendant of him. He knew that she was in danger when she came back from her world. She had obviously just changed and was not used to her powers. She needed training, to learn to fight like he or the half-demon did.

He left his Chambers and went to his weaponry. He picked up two swords. He looked at the softly. His father told him to give these to a descendant in need. He would give them to Kagome. He didn't know why he was acting all nice now, but he was alone. He was allowed to act however he wanted to. He put them gently beside his Tokijin and Tensaiga. He set off to find Rin.

He found her in the gardens picking flowers. When she saw him, he saw her eyes light up. He let out a little smile towards her. It soon melted off his face as if it was never there. She ran up to him and gave him the flowers.

"Rin gives these to her lord!" she said cheerfully.

"Thank you Rin, put these in the vase on the Great hall's table," he said to her. "I have some business to attend, I will be back soon," he jumped over the castle walls. He heard her yell. "Ok bye! I will miss you!"

He flew to the well using his demon cloud. He got there and waited for her to come back in a tree, watching her friends sitting around the well.

He heard the fox say, "I'm hungry, can we go eat?"

The monk replied, "Same here, let's go eat!"

They got up and left. He waited, hiding his scent and aura, in case the half-demon she traveled with came by.

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha jumped out of the well, hiding his aura and scent, and jumped up to Kagome's bedroom window. He saw her in clothes similar to his. He saw her mother walk in and his whole attention was put on her. She was a demon! _What the hell is going on here?_ he thought, he rubbed his eyes to see if he was seeing things. Sure enough when he opened his eyes, there she was standing there, still a demon.

He watched as she led Kagome out of the room. He followed but at a safe distance. They walked to a plain wall and her mother started to chant under her breath. He couldn't understand what she was saying. The wall shifted and she touched it in three different places. A door appeared and they walked in. He came up to the door slowly and peeked in. His enhanced vision made it possible for him to see in the semi-dark room. He saw Kagome look around in amazement. The two walked into the middle of the room and a pattern lit up on the floor.

He watched Kagome sit down in the middle and her mother start chanting in the same foreign language. Kagome started to glow a pale white. He heard her grunt in pain. He watched as her body changed slowly in one of a demon. Her aura changed with her body. It was becoming overwhelming. She was strong, he could tell, _very_ strong.

She started to scream in pain. What was her mother doing to her? He tried to run to Kagome's side when a strong barrier reflected him off. He ran back over when the screaming stopped. Kagome had passed out, but her mother still continued never loosing focus.

She continued for another hour or two when she stopped suddenly. She let down the barrier and picked Kagome up. She began walking towards the entrance. Inuyasha was afraid of being caught so he ran back to the well house. He jumped into the well, still thinking about the scene that had just played in front of him. He walked back to Kaede's hut silently. He never noticed Sesshoumaru sitting in a tree above him, watching his every move. Inuyasha got to Kaede's hut and walked in, still not saying a word.

"Hello, Inuyasha," Miroku said when he noticed Inuyasha's presence. "How did it go?"

Sango saw the daze that he was in and thought, _Did he see anything? Or did she just yell at him?_

Inuyasha thought of an excuse, he picked one that usually ended up happening when he went over there to get her or to even see her.

"She told me she was fine and to come back," he said, "I didn't want to but she sat me a few times."

Shippou snickered from his spot on Miroku's lap, "The dog has been sat!"

"Why you," Inuyasha said leaping after the fox. "Get your furry ass back here!"

**With Kagome**

Kagome woke up with a major headache. Surprisingly, it went away fast. Then she remembered what had happened just hours earlier. She got up and ran to the mirror. She got there dangerously fast. She liked her new-found speed.

She looked in the mirror and gasped at what she saw. She was white hair falling down her back and over her shoulders. She caught small streaks of brown hair in her hand. She inspected it, it was real. She saw her claws, which were long and sharp. She looked back up and smiled a toothy smile. Long fangs replaced four of her teeth; two on the top and two on the bottom. She noticed that she had grown in height and her hair had also grown quite a bit. But the most distracting this was her eyes; the colour of an emerald.

_Just like the dream._

**_Yes, just like the dream_**, a new deeper voice said in her head.

_What? Who are you? What happened to the other voice?_

_**That was your inner human voice. I am your inner demon. I am a lot stronger than the inner human.**_

_But will you help me when I need you?_

_**Of course, I may be a demon, but I am you. I am everything you are, just smarter.**_

Kagome growled, _Shut up. Wait did I just growl?_

**_Yup. You just growled._**

_Sweet! I like it! Now I know why Inuyasha growls so much._

At the thought of Inuyasha, the memory of what Kiji had said came back.

_"I see you are having troubled thoughts about whether or not to change. I would, because if you do not, you will die a very painful death at the hands of a loved one..."Will I loose anyone special to me?" "Ahh. Yes you will..."_

She gathered all her stuff and went downstairs. Her mother was sitting on the couch watching the television. She turned around as she sensed her daughter's presence approach.

"Hey, honey. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Actually I feel great," Kagome said.

"Are you going to the Feudal Era so soon?" her mother asked, looking at the great big yellow bag on her back.

"Yeah, I'll go train," she said, "ya know, get used to my new powers."

"Ok, stay safe, and protect anyone who needs help," her mother instructed giving her daughter a hug.

"Ok, I will. I promise," she said as she jogged out the door and went to the well.

She was about to jump in when she sensed someone behind her. She turned around to find Souta looking at her.

"Sis?" he asked cautiously. Fear was written on his face.

"Yeah, Souta it's me," she reassured.

"Whoa, what happened?" he asked in amazement.

"Not now, go ask mom," she said, really wanting to go back down the well, "she'll explain everything."

With one last glance over his shoulder at his new and improved sister, he ran towards the house.

"I guess this is it," she said to herself as she turned back to the well. "I just hope Kiji was wrong about me loosing a friend."

She took a deep breath, not knowing what was waiting for her on the other side. She jumped down the well and was greeted by the familiar feeling of traveling through time. Her heart began to pound as her feet came in contact with the past.

----------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it, story is over! Just kidding, it's only just the beginning!! Please read and review! And Sesshy was included too! I actually like him, he's so cool! And Rin is soo cute! Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon! I need at lead 25 reviews to post it! Please, please do, because I really want to continue posting this story!!!

Next chapter, I'm not sure what the name will be, **Chapter Seven: Meetings and Missing**

Eva-miko loves you all!


	8. Meetings and Missing

Hey, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Just been busy with school. Well, thanks for all the reviews, over 30. Sweetness! I know I said that I would put up the next chapter when I got 25, but I kind of forgot...Sorry! But no fear, here's the next one as promised. I _might_ get the next one up today too...(keyword there is _might_).

Well, I know she didn't ask me to, but she has left me around 6-7 alone reviews so far. Thanks _minipower_!! Keep reading!

**Disclaimer:** I'm fine with saying this, even though it hurts me deeply...I do not own Inuyasha or anything! –suppressed sob-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Seven: Meetings and Missing**

Sesshoumaru was hiding in the darkness of Inuyasha Forest. He stared at the Bone-Eaters Well emotionlessly. He thought of his previous night's dream. A blue light drifted out of the well then disappeared. He could smell a powerful demon. He growled, the demon he must protect the girl from was already here. He jumped down from his perch and landed by the well. He stood in a fighting stance, not moving. He had his hand on the hilt of his Tokijin. It pulsed, wanting to be drawn. He looked around, trying to find this demon with incredible power.

**With Kagome**

Kagome could sense someone's presence as soon as she got to the Feudal Era. She could smell Sesshoumaru. She could sense his tenseness. Was he about to attack her? She jumped out of the well only to find his standing right in front of her. He looked at her, hand on his demon sword. He stood back up straight. And walked away a few steps so he could get a better look at her. She looked exactly as she did in his dream. White hair with a faint shade of brown, piercing green eyes, tall, and wearing blue.

"You are Kagome, the priestess, right?" he asked with a voice that meant he was only there for business.

"Yeah," she answered. "What do you want?"

"I do not have to answer that, because I have already got my answer. Good day," he said walking away. She stared after him, _He's weird..._

_Nothing happened to her, no one else is here, _Sesshoumaru thought. Just then he sensed a presence approaching Kagome really fast. He looked back quickly. She was deep in thought, unaware of her approaching attacker. He ran back and slashed the bear demon. Kagome was mere inches from being be-headed. She jumped away, thinking that he was about to attack her. When she looked down to see the dead bear's corpse lying where she had just been, she looked up.

"Did you just save me?" Kagome asked, her eyes wide.

"I did no such thing," he said calmly, "I just needed to kill something."

"Ok," Kagome said turning slightly. _Bad excuse, you were so saving me..._

"Do you not believe me?" he said raising an eyebrow.

_Did he just raise his eyebrow? I thought his face was stuck like it was before! Some of his coldness must have defrosted... _Kagome thought to herself.

"Not really, but why are you here?" Kagome asked sniffing the air. "It smells like you've been here for a while, waiting for someone."

_Her nose is very powerful, I even have trouble telling things like that. And that aura a sensed a while back, it was her. She is very powerful. I need to see just how powerful, _he thought. He pulled the twin swords that he had placed there earlier from his belt. He walked up to Kagome. He heard her start growling slightly as he approached. He handed her the two swords (an: Can someone please come up with a good name for them? Thank you!). They pulsed in her hands as she took them. They had found their owned.

"What?" Kagome said looking at the swords then at Sesshoumaru.

"They were my fathers. He told me to give them to a descendant in need. I know you have your bow and arrows, but those do not work well in a fast-paced battle. I will teach you to use these, but only if you trust me," he said looking at the beautiful swords in her hands.

He drew his Tokijin, but kept the demon power at bay. He did not want to harm her that much in her first sword training. He held it in front of him, ready to attack or defend. She did the same. He ran up to her slowly, so she could read his attack and know how to defend. She raised her sword over her head as he brought his sword downwards for a downward slash. (an: not sure what the moves for sword fighting are called, hehe) He did the same thing again but a little bit faster. They did it over and over again until she was able to defend when he was going at her with his full demon speed. She was faster then him, he knew that for a fact.

"Better," he said. He was tired but he could not show it, "but now it's your turn to attack me however you want. Go at your normal speed because I will not need time to defend."

"Ok, here I come," she said running around behind him with her full speed. He couldn't even sense her movements she was moving so fast. He scent disappeared until he heard a slight movement behind him. He turned and saw her, ready to strike. He lowered his sword.

"You are ready," he said, almost in defeat. He had been enjoying this. He hadn't trained with anyone but his father, and he has been dead for close to 200 years.

"Ready? But we just started!" she said loudly. She was having fun, but he was too slow. She thought of how fast he was when she was human. She couldn't even see him. But now he couldn't see her. Am

_I really that fast? _she asked herself.

**_Of course, you are the same as him, but with another strong demon's blood. Your mother. Sure dog demon's are fast, but cat demons are faster. Fox demons are sly and can do many different magical things. Like back there, your aura automatically his itself and it's scent. You are half dog demon, one quarter fox and one quarter cat. I have heard that that is the master race. The most powerful race of demons to ever live._**

_Wow..._

_**All you can say?**_

_Uh-huh..._

_**He attacking...**_

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome's face go blank for a moment then turn into astonishment. He smirked, she had let her guard down. He charged her. He saw her come back to the real world and dodge him quickly. She attacked him, but head-on this time. He could see her coming and had barely enough time to defend. She stopped and lowered her swords.

"I am getting better," she said smirking. She had seen him struggle to defend. She decided to try out her speed.

"Hey, how about a race? To the God Tree and back," she challenged.

"I do not participate in childish games," he said highly. He saw her face drop and form puppy eyes. He looked away and started to walk away from her.

"Ok, I know how to use a sword...even if it's only by instinct...but what about my demon abilities?" she asked, just realising that she had no idea how to attack without using her swords.

"That I can not teach you," he said still walking away, "you must learn those on your own."

He was about to disappear into the distance, "Bye Sesshoumaru, and thank you!" she yelled after him.

She heard no response from him. He disappeared into the forest.

She turned to go to Kaede's Village. She was walking really slow, taking her time. She was afraid that they would accept her, like they had done in her dream. So far everything that was in her dream had come true. She started to shiver unconsciously, but soon stopped herself. She took in everything about her surrounding. The smell, the looks and the sounds. It was a beautiful place to be. She looked at the sun through the tree-tops. It was mid-afternoon already. She had been with Sesshoumaru for hours. He wasn't that bad a guy, just didn't like to show emotions.

A sound behind her caught her attention. She pulled out her newly acquired swords (an: I still don't have a name for them...), and stood ready. She sniffed the air to see if it was another demon or a human. She smelt Sango's calming scent. She sheathed her swords and waited for her friend.

**With Sango**

Inuyasha had said that he could sense a terribly powerful demon nearby. He didn't want to fight it without Kagome around. He said that it did not have and evil aura but one of a pure soul. Sango had a feeling that it was Kagome that he was sensing so she excused herself.

She tumbled through a thick part of the forest. Even she could sense the power of this demon as she approached it. Inuyasha was right, this aura was strong, but it did not send chills up her spine. It made her feel welcomed.

She finally came into a clearing and saw a demon sitting on a dead tree stump. She was humming to herself. She approached the demon cautiously and whispered, "Kagome?"

the demon turned around and Sango instantly recognised her as Kagome. Her face was the same and her eyes still held the same kindness. Kagome smiled and stood up, "Yeah, it's me."

"You look..." she couldn't find the words, "...beautiful."

"Thank you," Kagome said blushing slightly at the compliment.

"I cannot believe that that's actually you," Sango said stunned. She looked so different yet the same.

"How did you know I was here?" Kagome asked.

"I could sense your aura from a mile away. You are so strong," Sango said and added, "Inuyasha knows you're out here."

"Does he know it's me?" Kagome asked scared. She would have to show all her friends the new her sooner or later.

"No," Sango said shaking her head. "All he knows it that you are here, and you're a kind demon, one he shouldn't worry about. He also said that he wouldn't come to investigated until you came back from the present."

"Ok good," Kagome said relieved, "so I don't have to worry about him coming here and finding me. I want me to go to him."

Pictures of Inuyasha's face came into Sango's head. She remembered the look on his face when he had returned from her time. She decided to warn Kagome about it.

"Umm, Kagome," Sango started.

"Yes?" she said looking at her.

"When you were at your time, Inuyasha kind of went over the night you were supposed to be transforming," Sango said quietly.

"What?!" Kagome yelled, not at Sango but just out of surprise, "I thought I told you to not let him come!"

Sango felt incredibly guilty. She tried to prevent him going there, but she failed her friend.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome," she said, about to cry. "I tried to prevent it, but he got through."

"Oh, it's alright Sango. Just as long as he hasn't seen anything," Kagome sighed. It wasn't her friends' fault, it was Inuyasha's. He would be getting sat when she met up with him.

"One more thing," Sango started, "when he came back, he had this look on his face. Probably the same look that I had on my face when I saw you."

"Ok, well we better be getting back," Kagome said getting angry. _Oh yeah, he is soo going to get sat. He'll be so far into the ground, that he'll be able to see the Underworld!_

Sango watched as Kagome stomped off and quickly followed her. She was walking pretty fast. Sango had to jog along side her just to keep up. She looked up at her angry face, and just realised that she had grown taller.

**With Inuyasha**

"Where is Sango?" Inuyasha said angrily. He had sent Kirara and Shippou out to find her half and hour ago.

"Inuyasha, do you sense that?" Miroku said, grabbing his sutras out of his monk's robe.

Inuyasha started to growl and he drew his Tetsusaiga. The demon he had sensed earlier was coming and fast. It was angry. He could smell Sango with the demon too. He better not've hurt her. He could hear Sango panting and heaving as she got closer. The forest echoed the sound, so he did not know where the demon was coming from.

When he heard the bush in front rustle slightly, he attacked. He brought the Tetsusaiga down on the demon's head. He killed it. He pulled apart the bush and saw a small bear demon lying on its back with its head cut open. He could still sense the demon approaching.

The bush on the opposite side of the camp rustled and he saw a beautiful demon walked out of the bush, glaring daggers at him. He saw Sango stumble out of the bush behind her and collapses. She was having trouble breathing.

"What have you done with my friend?" he said, not recognising Kagome in her demon form. Sure he had seen her transform but it was dark. He couldn't sense her aura or smell her scent. He had no idea who this demon was, all he knew is that it had possible injured his friend.

He attacked using his half-demon speed. He swiped at the demon but she dodged, bringing out her own swords. He attacked her constantly, but she blocked everything, never trying to attack. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sango get up still breathing heavily.

"Inuyasha..." the demon said. Her voice was smooth, but laced with anger.

"Yeah, that's my name. What of it?" he said coldly.

"Don't be so rude," she scolded. She turned around and started talking to Sango, "Are you alright, Sango?"

"I'm f-fine," she said still breathing hard, "just h-haven't had such a-a workout for a long time."

Inuyasha looked at Sango weirdly, "Sango, do you know this demon?"

"Yeah, and so do you," she said to Inuyasha, finally able to catch her breath.

"As I was saying," Kagome said turning back towards Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, SIT!!!!"

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as he fell towards the ground, "Wa du huk?" he said from his hole.

"And watch your language!" she scolded again.

"I told you not to come to my time, but you did anyway! You never listen to what _I_ want! And you expect me you do everything you want!? SIT, SIT, SIT!!!"

Inuyasha fell unconscious, finally aware of whom this new demon was.

Miroku watched everything from far away. He finally spoke up, saying, "Kagome?"

"Finally someone smart enough to piece it together!" she exclaimed. "Hey, Miroku."

"You are a demon," he stated.

"I know, thanks for pointing that out," she said giggling. He had the same look on his face.

A bush to their left rustled slightly and Kirara came limping out.

"Kirara!" Sango yelled running up to her friend. "What happened?!"

Kagome thought that since she was part cat that maybe she could understand Kirara. She approached and told her, "Hey Kirara. It's me, Kagome. What happened? Where is Shippou?"

Kirara mewed a few times. Kagome looked worried.

"What? What happened to her? And where is Shippou?" Sango said worried.

"She said that a demon attacked her and Shippou. She tried to save Shippou but the demon kidnapped him," Kagome said about to cry. "I have to go find him, you two stay here with Inuyasha. I'll be back with Shippou soon."

Kagome turned back to Kirara and asked, "Where did he disappear?"

Just then Inuyasha got up out his hole, just regaining consciousness. He was the demon looking at Kirara, who was injured. He saw the demon who had sat him begin to glow pink and sensed immense spiritual power. She healed Kirara and asked her something. He noticed the runt wasn't there.

Kirara looked to the East. Kagome couldn't believe that her little Shippou was missing and in danger. She thought back to when she was talking to Kiji. She had said a friend would go missing. Was this what she meant?

"Bye Kagome," the others said as she disappeared into the forest. They saw a flash of red and white follow her into the forest. They looked back to where Inuyasha had been and he was gone.

"I hope she finds little Shippou in time," Sango said quietly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, well there's my next Chapter. It was way longer then my other chapters! I love it! Well, tell me whether you liked it or not in a REVIEW!!

-smiled widely-

Anyway, my next chapter won't be as long, but it will mainly focus on Kagome trying to save little Shippou. I hope Inuyasha doesn't bother her while she's on her search and rescue missing. Anyway, the next chapter will probably be called: **Chapter Eight: Saving Shippou**

Eva-miko


	9. Saving Shippou

Ok, well here's my next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! Over 40! Woot-woot! I'm not sure how this chapter will turn out, I mostly just write, never plan on things just happening. I just write what comes to my head. So, read and review!

Thanks to _sesshomaru121_ for giving me a name for the swords Sesshy gave Kagome, _Inmetsu _meaning destruction.

Also thanks to _Lost-and-Found84_ for leaving me numerous reviews! Keep on reading! I'm looking forwards to more of your interesting reviews!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to it. I own Inmetsu though!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eight: Saving Shippou**

**-Recap-**

"Bye Kagome," the others said as she disappeared into the forest. They saw a flash of red and white follow her into the forest. They looked back to where Inuyasha had been and he was gone.

"I hope she finds little Shippou in time," Sango said quietly.

**-End Recap-**

Kagome ran slowly, still getting used to her newly acquired heightened sense of smell. She had to concentrate on the smells around her and separate them. She could smell Inuyasha right behind her. She stopped and waited for him to catch up. He finally stopped a few yards away from her, as if he were afraid to approach her.

"Inuyasha," Kagome started.

"Kagome, is that really you?" Inuyasha asked cautiously approaching her.

"Yeah," she said quietly. Her dream came back to her. _Will he accept me or abandon me right here and now? _she thought, frowning.

**_He would never do that to you. Now remember why you are out here. Your pup is in danger! _**her inner demon screamed.

Kagome snapped out of her trace and walked up to Inuyasha, "We have to find Shippou. I'm still not used to my heightened sense of smell. Can you find his scent for me?"

Inuyasha nodded. He was still staring at her. _She's beautiful._

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said waving a clawed hand in front of his face. He was just staring at her. She saw him shake his head, as if he had just woken from a frightening dream. He sniffed the air expertly.

"He was over there last," Inuyasha said running towards the place. He looked behind him and saw that she wasn't there. He kept on running towards where Shippou was last seen. When he arrived he found Kagome already there, sniffing the ground.

"What are you doing?" he said looking down at her hands on hips. He tapped his fingers lightly.

"Memorising his scent, just like I've already memorised yours, Sango's, Miroku's, and Kirara's," she said finally finding Shippou's scent, "Ah-hah! Found it!"

"Now which way is it going?" Inuyasha asked. _I want to be the one to help her find out her new powers._

She stood up slowly still looking in the East. She turned towards Inuyasha not looking at him. She looked at the sky. It told her how long they had been searching for Shippou.

He once again looked at her up and down, finally resting his eyes on the twin swords sitting at her hip.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said looking at the swords.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome said setting off in the direction she smelt Shippou in. He wasn't actually that far, only about 20 miles away. Inuyasha followed behind her, still wondering about the swords at her side.

"Where did you get those swords from?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"You're not going to like this but when I returned to this era, I met up with Sesshoumaru. He told me that his father gave them to him, to give to a..." she didn't know if she should tell him that she was related to Sesshoumaru. _I guess I have to..._

"To a..." Inuyasha pressed on as they ran. He was having a hard time keeping up to her. He sped up to run along side her.

Kagome sighed, "To a family member in need."

Inuyasha slowed down for a split second then regained his speed. He just looked at her, "I see. So…uhh… you are related to Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome nodded, "I can understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore since I'm related to someone you hate with a passion."

Inuyasha looked forward again, "Never. I could never abandon you like that."

Kagome smiled softly at the side of his head as they continued running, "Thank you, Inuyasha."

"Now let's stop talking about this and find Shippou!" he said speeding up. Kagome watched Inuyasha run ahead. Then pictures of Shippou being in danger made her inner demon go wild. It fought against its chains to break free. It almost won when Kagome hesitated, she didn't know that if she let it through whether or not it would hurt anyone. She kept it at bay, telling it that she would find their pup, but it still fought hard. It was weakening Kagome, who was still not used to her demon side attacking her inside to be free. She easily caught up with Inuyasha and sniffed the air. Her inner demon went crazy when she sniffed out little Shippou's blood.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who had finally caught up with him. She looked like she was fighting against something. Her face was in a concentrated frown. He watched her sniff the air. He could sense her immense power seeping out of her body. Her aura grew larger and larger. Her demon side was taking over. But why? Inuyasha too sniffed the air and caught the scent of his companions' blood. Not enough to be life threatening but enough to drive Kagome wild. Shippou was like a pup to her, and her demon side wanted to protect him. He sidestepped so there was a few feet between the two. He watched in amazement as her eyes turned a dim glowing white and her body began to change into an unknown creature of beauty. (an: hmmm, I wonder what a half dog, quarter fox and quarter cat demon should look like?)

He could hear Sesshoumaru's voice from the shadows, "_Hold Inmetsu, they will keep your inner demon at bay..._"

He didn't bother to look around for Sesshoumaru; he was too worried about his own safety. When a demon's pup was in danger they would hurt anything that got in their way of saving it. Same went for Kagome. He pulled back a little leaving even more space between them.

_So the swords names are Inmetsu, eh? Is Sesshoumaru right about them controlling her demon side? I really don't want to be too close to her in this state, but I at least hope she'll let me help her, if she even needs any. But I'll be there for her anyway._

_**Good idea. Stay back and out of her way, be ready to fight, but stay away from Shippou. If the demon is easy enough, her demon side will let you kill it while she goes and saves her pup. If it is stronger than you are, she will feel the need to show that she is superior. In other words, if you kill the demon when she wants to, she'll kill you...**_

_Good advice thanks._

It was too late to talk common sense into Kagome's head. She was already in her true demon form. She had the slender body of a cat, the green eyes of a fox with a big bushy fox tail. She looked mostly like a dog though. Her fur was white with the odd splash of light brown. She was quite a sight to behold. She looked like an oversized puppy. She wasn't that big but her speed was incredible. She got further and further away from Inuyasha as he attempted to keep up but failed miserably. He sniffed the air. They were only about a mile or two away from Shippou. She would most likey be there already so he sped on even faster.

He got there in a matter of minutes. Kagome got there within seconds. When Inuyasha arrived he saw Kagome standing there; growling so loud the ground shook. _Why isn't she attacking the demon?_ Inuyasha thought. It had only taken then ten minutes to get there.

The demon stood in front of her with a long sword to an unconscious Shippou's throat. He looked at Kagome in a threatening manner when she tensed for an attack. He put the blade closer to Shippou's throat. Kagome snarled even louder this time when she realized that this demon had hurt her pup.

Inuyasha realized that this demon looked like the demon that had broken his precious Tetsusaiga. This brought him back to his dream, the only difference was that the demon was holding Shippou, Kagome was in her demon form, and the rest of the group wasn't there. After another fifteen minutes of threatening growls and gestures, a large boomerang came flying out of the bushes behind them. It flew at the demon so he was forced to discard his hostage.

Inuyasha looked helplessly on as Shippou fell to the ground. He watched the dog-like demon tense to run then disappear. He looked at where Shippou was just in time to see her deadly fangs catch him gently. She put the bleeding Shippou on the ground in front of her and changed back to his humanoid form, her inner demon glad to have its pup back. She reached down and picked Shippou up. She ran over to where Sango, Miroku and Kirara had just recently appeared. She said something to the group, who was looking at her in shock. They had just witnessed her in her demon form for the first time, same as Inuyasha. He bet that they had the exact same look as he did. Kagome ran up to him and told him that the demon wasn't too strong so he could take him. She sprinted back to where the rest of the group was. She took Shippou in her arms and began to tend to him wounds.

Inuyasha nodded to her back, and drew his Tetsusaiga. He charged at the demon and slashed at him. The demon dodged it before he could even get close enough. It was fast. The demon laughed evilly and said with a voice a snake would have, "Inuyasha your attempts are futile, you will never hit someone who knows what you are going to do before you even know..."

Inuyasha was once again brought back to his dream. The demon had almost said the exact same thing. Kagome was standing there, but this time he knew who she was right away. Sango, Miroku and Kirara were there now. Everything was the exact same as his dream. As he was thinking, the demon took advantage of his distracted state. He ran up and knocked his sword out of his reach. He had no choice but to fight with his hands. He charged at the demon that ran up behind his before he even knew it. The demon swiped but this time he dodged the fatal blow. _Thank god for this part of the dream! Now what happened next? _he thought, not paying attention again. He didn't hear Miroku yell at him to watch out.

As Inuyasha once again thought of his dream, the demon attacked him but this time from the front. He slashed Inuyasha across the stomach as blood poured out of the wound. Inuyasha fell to the ground blood flowing from his wound freely. And it wasn't going to stop soon without care. His eyes glazed over red, just as he saw Kagome's eyes glaze over too.

**With Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and an unconscious Shippou**

Sango was given Shippou when Inuyasha had started to fight. Kagome wanted to be ready to help him if needd. She tended to Shippou's wounds as Inuyasha faught the demon. Miroku watched Inuyasha fight, ready to come to his aid at any point in time, just as Kagome was. Inuyasha seemed distracted though. _Come on Inuyasha, pay attention_, he said desperately in his head.

He was about to go in and help him when the demon ran around behind him. He held his breath as the demon took a swing at him. Inuyasha surprisingly dodged it, as if he knew he was there. He seemed distracted once again. He saw the demon charge at him and slashed him deeply in the stomach. Inuyasha fell to the ground heavily, already weak from the blood loss. When he laid on the ground, the blood slowed a little but not enough to not worry about.

"Inuyasha!" he heard Kagome yell from beside him. Sango looked up from tending to Shippou to take in what had happened, she gasped at the sight of her friend lying on the ground. A small pool of blood had already started to form around his semi-conscious body.

She watched as his eyes glazed over red. She saw Kagome run up to Inuyasha. He was becoming a full demon, "Kagome watch out!" she yelled. Kagome turned around and Sango saw the same look in her eyes. Her emerald green pupils stood out against the now pale glow of white. She turned and helped Inuyasha get up onto his feet.

Normally Inuyasha would attack anyone in his demon form, let alone get help from anyone. She thought the same of Kagome. They seemed to be talking, planning their attack. She was amazed that two full demons that had lost all control of their bodies were socializing and planning an attack. They must think of each other as someone to protect, like a mate. Sango let a small smile hit her lips. Though it soon disappeared when the two enraged demons turned to the now trembling kidnapper.

The demon took a step back as the two demons separated and started to circle him, growling furiously.

"You hurt our pup," Kagome said in a low threatening voice that sent chills down even Inuyasha's back. She growled louder.

"You will pay with your life," Inuyasha continued the sentence. "You've got five seconds to say you're sorry. One...two..." he said with a slight smirk.

"I did not mean to, I just wanted the je..." he did not finish. Kagome and Inuyasha, who were at each side of him, attacked him with a perfectly co-ordinated attack. The demon was dead in seconds.

Inuyasha wiped the blood off his claws and said, "Five."

He and Kagome went back to their normal forms. Kagome shook her head and looked at Inuyasha. He fell towards the ground, only to be caught by Kagome. She examined his wounds. They were still bleeding freely. Inuyasha was beginning to feel cold to the touch. Kagome picked him up and ran over to Shippou and ran into the forest without a word.

"Let's go!" Sango said getting on Kirara, but Miroku held her back. "What?! Inuyasha is severely hurt! We have to help him!"

Miroku shook his head, "No Sango. Kagome will take care of them. I've caught her practicing her healing powers lately. She will heal them fully. We'd be best to go right back to the village. They will be back in a matter of hours."

They rode Kirara back to the village slowly. They were still in shock or the previous scenes. Kagome and Inuyasha had teamed up as demons and killed the demon. They remembered that they had left Tetsusaiga back in the clearing. They turned back only to be met by Sesshoumaru half way. He had Tetsusaiga in hand. They got ready for battle when Sesshoumaru handed them the sword without a problem.

"Umm, thanks," Sango said taking the sword from his hand.

"Be more careful with this sword, we don't want it falling into the wrong hands now, do we?" he asked walking away. They saw a little girl run out of the forest followed by an ugly green frog thing. (an: I hate Jaken. Ew!) They recognised the girl as Rin, and they forgot who the frog thing was. They pondered for a couple minutes, when the frog fell and they heard Sesshoumaru say, "Hurry along Jaken."

"Ohhh, that's who he is," Sango whispered to Miroku, looking at Jaken in disgust. "Yuck!"

"I know how you feel," Sesshoumaru said to himself with a small sigh. He walked further into the forest and set camp for the night.

"Sango, it is getting late, we must hurry before the nocturnal demons begin to come out for the night," Miroku said hurrying her into Kirara's back.

On the ride back, Sango had fallen asleep against Miroku's chest. He held her by the waist so she wouldn't fall off of her cat demon's back as she flew towards the village. They arrived and walked into Kaede's hut. She turned her attention from the fire and looked to her friends.

"Welcome back, ye two. Where are Kagome and Inuyasha?" she said noticing the lack of fighting. She still did not know of Kagome's different body. "Are they not with you?"

"No, a demon kidnapped Shippou and Kagome went to save him when Inuyasha followed her. When we got there the demon had Shippou but I saved him. Then Inuyasha fought the demon, but got seriously injured. Inuyasha _and _Kagome both transformed into a full demon, oh yeah. Did I mention that Kagome is a full demon now? And a terrifyingly strong one two. Probably one of the best there ever was. Anyway, they killed the demon but then Inuyasha lost a lot of blood so Kagome brought him and Shippou into the forest to heal them. And here we are," Sango said quickly, she was breathing lightly to catch her breath.

"I see, so our little Kagome is a demon now?" Kaede said looking thoughtful.

Both Sango and Miroku nodded.

"Do you think the people in her time will like seeing her as a demon? I've heard that they are not used to seeing demons," Kaede said.

"You bring up a good point," Miroku said thoughtfully, "I think you're right. What are you going to do to help her be more accepted by the people of her time?"

"I will give her a charm necklace that allows her to appear as a human at any time," she said pulling out a beautiful pearl necklace out of her priestess kimono.

"She will really appreciate that," Sango commented.

**With Inuyasha, Kagome and a still unconscious Shippou**

Kagome ran into a secluded part of the forest and put a strong barrier around her and her family. She placed them on the ground, one beside the other. She sat down beside Inuyasha who was hurt the most so he would heal faster. Shippou had a couple shallow gashed here and there and hasn't lost that much blood. Inuyasha, she guessed, had lost close to half his blood and was still bleeding. She could hear his heart start to beat irregularly and his body was growing dangerously cold.

She looked at the both, and prayed that this was going to work. She closed her eyes and concentrated her spiritual powers on healing him. Her body began to illuminate a soft pink glow. She placed a hand on Inuyasha's wound and healed up his wound. She stopped, and sighed, she has used up most of her priestess powers on him. It was now up to him to get more blood. She stroked his cheek lovingly and kissed it lightly. Colour was returning to his pale face, slowly but surely. He would be fine.

She moved onto Shippou. She placed her hand on his body and closed her eyes. She once again concentrated on healing him, placing her glowing hand on his stomach. His wounds disappeared slowly and she passed out from exhaustion.

Shippou woke up immediately. He was scared because the last thing he had seen was the demon about to stab him, he has passed out from fear. He looked around everywhere to find that the demon was gone. He saw Kagome passed out beside him and Inuyasha lying close by. His clothes were soaked in his own blood. He walked up to Inuyasha and lifted his shirt hesitantly. He was afraid that the half-demon was just resting and that he would get pounded. When he didn't wake he checked his stomach; there was no wounds. He was sure that the demon had at least stabbed him a couple times before he passed out, but there were no wounds on his body. Kagome must have healed them with her spiritual powers.

He put Inuyasha's shirt down lightly and walked up to Kagome, his adoptive mother. He cuddled up into a small ball at her side. He fell asleep soon and didn't see the half-demon open his eyes slightly.

Inuyasha woke up at the feeling of someone moving his shirt. He opened his eyes to see Shippou curl up beside Kagome. He tried to get up but found he was too weak. _I must have lost a lot of blood_, he thought/

_**Hell yeah. You almost died. If it wasn't for Kagome using all her priestess powers in healing you and your pup.**_

_I'll have to thank her...hey, wait! What do you mean by 'our pup'?_

_**Never mind.**_

Inuyasha growled out loud at his inner self. He lay there for fifteen minutes just looking at the sky before he was feeling well enough to get up. He walked over to Kagome and picked her and Shippou up. He started towards the village. He walked slowly because he still wasn't feeling one hundred percent better. He got there when the moon was lowering in the sky, giving the great Sun enough room to spread it light.

He walked into the hut quietly and sat in his corner with Kagome and Shippou on his lap. He fell asleep quickly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, yet another chapter done! Yay! It's pretty big right?

I wasn't expecting my first story to be such a big hit! Almost 50 reviews! I would like to have at very least 60 reviews in order to put up the next chapter once I have it done! I know how much some of you like to review, so please do! Love to read them!

Still trying to decide what the next chapter should be on...I'll think of something!

Eva-miko begs you all to R&R! Shakes a box of cookies behind her back Of course not without much love! Hehe


	10. Kikyou's Plan

Ok, well I had a really hard time getting the last chapter up...I was about to cry I was so upset. But it's all good, because that means if I'm putting this one up that I got the other one up too! I was also having a hard time deciding what this chapter was going to contain. But I finally decided! Yay! Plus the computer I've been using to type up all my chapters is being stupid. So, here it is! Read and review please!We didn't quite make it to 60 yet, but I reaaally wanted to add this chapter!!! Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or anything! And I'm not happy about it, but I'll live! Because I own an Inuyasha story! All mine! But I don't own the characters that are in it...so do I still technically own it? -sniffles-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Nine: Kikyou's Plan**

Kagome woke up in a warm, comfortable place. She remembered passing out from exhaustion in the forest after healing Inuyasha and Shippou. She soon became alert of her surroundings. She noticed where she was, in Inuyasha's lap. She blushed and got up quietly. She didn't want to wake anyone up. Once again Miroku had somehow made his way to Sango's side. His hand was close to her butt again, but this time Kagome left it there. He would pay, though he never did learn.

She put Shippou at Sango's side near Kirara. She let her eyes rest on the half-demon in the corner. He looked peaceful, almost angelic. Who would know that he was a complete devil when he was awake? She snickered to herself and walked out of the hut. She thought to herself about yesterday's happenings as she walked around the village. _Why did that demon kidnap Shippou but not hurt him? Was he waiting for her? What did he want?_

Kagome woke up from her thoughts and found herself at a stream. The water looked inviting and she could see fish swimming gracefully in the shallow end of the crystal clear water. She rolled up her pant legs high, showing off her well-toned legs. She rolled up her sleeves and hopped into the water. The nearby fish swam away quickly, but few of them weren't fast enough. Kagome grabbed them and threw them far away from the water so they could not make their way back. They would be breakfast for the gang today. She skinned and de-boned them. She made a small camp fire to cook them with. She looked up when she hear someone approaching. She saw inuyasha rubbing his eyes sleepily. He looked like a child. All he needed was a little teddy bear hanging limply out of one of his hands. She giggled at the sight.

"Good morning, Inuyasha," she said cheerfully, "My do we look tired!"

"Why are you so happy?" he growled gumpily.

"I'm happy that everyone is ok and alive," she said still smiling.

"Whatever," he said sitting next to the fire. He smelt the fish and greedily leaned over to pick several up for himself. His hand was slapped away by Kagome.

"Hey! What was that for!?" he yelled rubbing his hand.

"Only two are for you, and they are not done yet!" she exclaimed, frusterated on how selfish he could be. "Don't be selfish!"

"Yes mother," he mumbled sarcasticaly.

She laughed lightly then went back to cooking the fish for her friends. They were done in a few minutes. Kagome handed Inuyasha two fish which he was done in seconds. He yet again made a grab for a few more. She pulled them out of his reach.

"Hey!" he said, pouting like a child.

"If you want more, go catch some and cook them yourself," she scolded.

"I like the way you make them," he mumbled so only he could hear. He forgot that Kagome had better hearing than he did. She smiled at the comment. "Thanks Inuyasha, I'll make you some more later if you want, but you have to be nice to me."

"Feh," he said turning around, blushing slightly.

She brought the fish to the others who were just now waking up. She asked Shippou how he was feeling as she handed him the fish.

"I'm fine now, momma. All thanks to you!" he replied cheerfully.

The others thanked her for the fish and went about their day. Miroku flirted with the village woman while Sango followed him, glaring daggers at him back. Miroku would turn to look at her then run away. But Sango would always find him with another girl. Kirara played with Shippou and the other children of the village.

Kagome returned to the river to find Inuyasha falling head first into the lake after diving for a fish. She laughed her heart out, it was too funny. He came back up from under the water and glared at the laughing Kagome.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" he said coldly, but only because he was embarrassed.

"You look too funny!" Kagome exclaimed.

He got out of the water with much effort. All the water weighing down his haori added another fifty pounds he had to lift. Normally lifting that much weight was no problem, but he wasn't expecting it to be that heavy, and it was weighing down his whole body. He almost fell back in the water. He stood at the edge looking like a wet dog, which in truth, he was. Kagome laughed and walked up close enough for him to back right up to the edge of the river.

Kagome put a finger on his chest and loked at him daringly, "Should I?"

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. He looked back at the water and gulped. He looked at Kagome with pleading eyes, "No. Please, no. I'll be good!"

Sango and Miroku were attracted by the loudness of Kagome laughing and approached the two demons smiling. Kagome had Inuyasha pinned between her and the river. On step back he'd be an extremely wet dog and a step forward, well, he didn't want that.

Kagome looked thoughtful, "Ok Inuyasha as long as you're nice."

"Good, now move before I fall," he said being bossy. he instantly regretted saying it. Kagome's smirk turned into a scowl, "I thought I said be nice," she said pushing his into the water. He grabbed her shirt and pulled her in with him. She let out a quick yelp before being ingulfed by the water.

Miroku walked up to the edge and looked in the water. Sango came quickly up behind him and shoved him into the water. The water was now murky because of the mud that had been previously undesturbed was being kicked around. Inuyasha and Kagome were in the deeper waters pushing each other under the water, having fun. Miroku had disappeared into the water and had not come up for water yet. Sango panicked and leaned over the edge to see if she could find him. A hand splashed out and grabbed her hand that had been steadying her so she would not fall in.

Shippou, who had wandered near when he heard the joyful laughter, happily jumped into the water. Kirara, being a cat, stayed far away. The gang played in the water until the mid-afternoon. They came out and shivered. It was getting cold out. They rushed to Kaede's hut to warm up around the fire. They entered the hut and sat down. Inuyasha, being an idiot, shook like a wet dog would near the fire, ultimately putting it out. The rest of the gang yelled at him, so he went out to get more firewood.

Once Inuyasha was gone Kagome decided that she would go train. She got up and brushed her haori free of dirt. An advantage of this haori was intead or being immune to fire, like Inuyasha's, hers repelled water. Ony her hair was still wet.

"Sango, do you know a good place where I could train my new powers? A place where there are a lot of demons?" Kagome asked itching to test her new powers. It was only her second day with them and she had barely used them. Too bad all the stronger demons were killed in their travels.

"Umm, I think there's a cave filled with hundreds strong demons South of here, but it's pretty far," Sango said remembering going there once when they had kidnapped Kohaku. At the thought of Kohaku, Sango's heart hurt. Once they had defeated Naraku, she had to remove the jewel shard from his back. He died immediately and was burried at the Demon Slayer village the next day. It was a sad day that would always haunt Sango's mind. Luckily she had her friends to get her through it.

"Thank you, I will be back at sundown. Please tell Inuyasha," Kagome said running out of the hut and towards the South.

"Be careful," Sango yelled after her.

"Oh my, I should have given her the necklace," Kaede said coming out of her little room just as Kagome ran out.

The way there was rough. She had to climb several mountains and swim across several lakes. She wished she could fly like Kirara, then getting there would be no problem. She got there in an hour of running non-stop. When entering the cave she was instantly attacked by hundreds of demons. She mostly used her Inmetsu to slash them, then decided to use something different. She sheathed them quickly and used her claws. She slashed accurately at the demons and killed them everytime.

Soon a demon snuck up behind her while she was busy attcking two in front of her. Her claws extended and became a whip like line. She spun in a circle killing many demons at a time. When her claws turned into her normal claws she stopped for a second as she let the demons get closer. Her claws glowed a deep green, just as Seshoumaru's Poison Claws did. She must have inherited both attacks from him. She decided to concentrate her priestess powers into her claws. They began to glow and sparkle. The changed into a glowing pink colour. She could feel them surging with purifying powers. She swiped at the air in front of her. A bright pink barrier appeared before her and all the demons who touched it were instantly purified. She like this attack. She sensed another presence behind her other then the demons in the cave. It had a smell of spices, and she recognised it as Sesshoumaru. He was watching her fight. She did not let him know that she knew of his presence. She decided to show off a little.

She once again used the Whip attack and the Poison Claws. She put more power into them this time. The whip became thick and longer. It cut many of them in half. She added her priestess powers to it and it purified anything it touched. She shot acid spikes at the demons (an: Like she did in the first movie when she was attcking Inuyasha) and they screeched in pain as it melted them. She smirked in satisfaction. She ran out of ideas and had no idea what else to do so she decided to leave.

Kagome turned around and put up a barrier so she wouldn't get attacked from behind. She saw Sesshoumaru standing there and acted suprised to see him there. "Oh Sesshoumaru," she said bowing lowly to show her respect for him. His face was still emotionless but she could see a look of appreaciation appear slightly in his face. She smiled at him, "I didn't know you were there," she lied.

"Do not take me for a fool. You are a great demon that could probably sense me from miles away," he said coldy, but let a small smirk appear on his face, "Plus, you are a terrible lyer."

Kagome felt embarrassed, how could she underestimate Sesshoumaru? He was very smart and could not be fooled easily. Her embarrassment turned to happiness, "Can I train with you?"

"No," he said simply as he watched demon after demon run into her barrier, purifying them. How stupid they are, you think they would learn after a while. He soon got bored and turned to walk away. He heard a rustly of clothes behind him. He looked back and she was gone. He shrugged his shoulders slightly and calmly walking out.

When he reached the bottom of the mountain he felt as if something was wrong. He ran towards Rin sensing a demon in her presence. When he got there, he found her playing with a small white demon puppy. She laughed like there was no tomorrow when the puppy tried to jump but tripped over its own legs. He unsheathed his Tokijin and ran towards the puppy. Rin screamed as he slashed at the tiny animal. The demon changed into a familiar being, he sighed inaudibly. _Leave me alone!_

"Kagome!" Rin said running up to hug the tall demon. "You are a demon now! Look Sesshoumaru, it's Kagome!" she yelled pointing out the obvious.

"Priestess, if you do not leave, I will be forced to kill you," he said almost looking annoyed. His voice gave all it all away.

"Well then, if I don't leave will you fight with me?" she said slyly. She looked at the sky, at the position of the sun. It was almost set. She told Sango that she would be back by sunset. "You know what, I'll come find you tomorrow. I have to go."

_That girl is becoming a nuisance_, Sesshoumaru thought to himself. She was very similar to him before he grew cold. He used to be slightly annoying when he wanted something from a loved one. He was bubbly and was always itching for a fight. But that was then and this was now. He did not care about what he was back then. He watched her as she ran into the distance and tured to walk away. Rin followed him faithfully, humming to herself. _Where is the toad thing? _he thought looking around for Jaken. He was nowhere to be seen. _Oh well._

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha got back to the camp after finding more fire wood. He looked around the hut and found no Kagome.

"Where's Kagome?" he asked Sango.

"Training," she said simply, not looking up from her polishing of the Hiraikotsu.

"Where?" he asked. He had no intention in going after, he just wanted to know for the sake of knowing.

"The Demon Cave," she answered.

Silence took over the group of friends.the only sound heard was the crackle of the fire and the sound of Shippou sleeping. It stayed like that for a few minutes before Inuyasha got up.

"I'm going to take a walk," he said walking out of the hut. He walked out of the hut and wandered into the forest. He looked around at the forest named after him, Inuyasha's forest. It was a beautiful forest, full of life, plants and animals alike. He let his feet do the thinking as he walked slowly taking in heis surroundings. He sniffed the air and caught a familiar smell. He changed his path and headed towards the smell. He found himself at the God Tree. Sniffing the air once again, the smell was all over the place. he looked around for her but found nothing.

"Inuyasha," he heard a cold voice call his name from up in the tree. He sprang his head quickly upwards and saw Kikyou sitting, looking down at him.

"Kikyou," he whispered, yet it did not hold the love it did before he met Kagome.

"I see you no longer say my name with love, Inuyasha," she said in her monotone voice. "But will you still come to hell with me? You told me that after you avenge my death by killing Naraku, that you would come."

"I know I did, but that was before. I no longer feel that I have to, I have a life to live. You, you're dead. You've served your purpose already. You go on ahead without me," he said looking deep into the eyes he onced loved.

"I see. Is it because of my reincarnation?" she asked coldy.

"Yes," Inuyasha said. He did not want to discuss this with Kikyou of all people.

"I can sense a new power in the area. Is that my reincarnation?" she asked. Her voice sent cold shivers down his spine.

"She does have a name you know. It's Kagome," he commented.

"I know, but I do not wish to call her that," she said, voice filled with ice.

Inuyasha said nothing, he watched her gracefully get down from the tree and approach him. "Will you give me one last kiss before we go?"

Inuyasha tried to speak, but found he could not. She had put a spell on him. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him hard. He felt himself kiss back, though he did not want to. The Kikyou he used to know would not do this. This was not Kikyou. her lips were ice cold, the feeling of death came from them. And her breath stunk like crap. (an: Imagine you've been dead for 50 years, right? I'm sure they don't have toothbrushes in the afterlife, so wouldn't her breath stink? Think about it with you read the rest of my chapter. lol)

He felt the ground slowly begin to suck him in. She was dragging him into hell and he was alone. He could not escape. No one else were around. Inuyasha was able to open his eyes and he saw Kagome standing to his left. A pained look came to his face, the kind that told someone that you didn't like what was happening. He felt his face twist until there was no emotion left in it.

**With Kagome**

Kagome traveled once again over the moutains and through the woods. She tried jumping across the lakes, and almost made it but she ended up falling in each time. She could smell Kikyou's rotten scent from a mile away. What worried her was inuyasha's scent was with her. She ran to the woods to the place they were most likely to be. The God Tree. (an: Omg, I actually felt like saying The Deku Tree. Anyone remember that from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of time? Best game ever!!)

She came out into the clearing and saw Kikyou and Inuyasha in each others arms. They were busy in a passionate kiss. She could feel tears forming in her eyes. They finally ended it, and Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He didn't turn his head yet she could see his eyes. They were fogged over, as if he was in a spell. Kikyou was using her spiritual powers to paralys Inuyasha to drag him into hell. the look in his eyes were asking her to help him. She saw what little emotion that was left in his eyes fade away. She had to help him.

She ran upto Inuyasha and pulled him out of the hole. Kikyou flew out of the hole and smirked. her plan had worked. Inuyasha shook his head waking up from the spell but passed out.

The gateway to hell pulled the closest thing into it's grip desperate to ingulfe someone. Kagome felt herself become paralysed. She felt herself being pulled into the hole. She was being pulled into hell. She did not like this. She struggled but it just pulled her down faster. It reminded her of the time her and her father when into a safari and she got caught in the quicksand. She was being pulled inot nothingness, and the more she tried to escape, the faster it pulled.

She was down up to her head. She started to cry. She desperately called Inuyasha, who was still unconscious.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed, completely terrified. he woke up in adaze. He looked around only to see Kagome, crying like there was no tomorrow. The only part of her that wasn't in hell was from the eyes up and arms now. He ran towards her just as the rest of her head was pulled under. He grabbed her arm and pulled with all his might.

"KAGOME!" he screamed.

Kikyou watched from her little corner and laughed silently. After the girl was in hell, Inuyasha would be all hers. Her plan had worked well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm going to stop there because I'm evil. Muhaha! But I will deffinitely continue this story so you guys can find out if Kagome ends up in hell or if Inuyasha saves her. maybe, maybe not... Or should i just end the story there? Hehe...

Anyways, read and review. Tell me what you think will happen next! Haha!

I will give a cookie to everyone who reviews!

Eva-miko


	11. A New Enemy

Omg! Yes! Seventy reviews! So happy! I haven't updated in a couple days because I've been kinda sick...But...cookies for everyone!!!! -hands out cookies to all reviewers- Well, here is the next chapter. Do not forget to read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Inuyasha. I own the plot and story line of this story. That's it. I think that's pretty good.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Ten: A New Enemy**

**Recap**

"KAGOME!" he screamed.

Kikyou watched from her little corner and laughed silently. After the girl was in hell, Inuyasha would be all hers. Her plan had worked well.

**End Recap**

Inuyasha pulled on Kagome's arm frantically. He didn't want to hurt her by pulling her too hard, but he didn't want to lose her to the darkness of hell. He decided that her arm would heal if any injuries were acquired so he pulled harder. He looked down and saw nothing left of her above the ground. His arms were beginning to sink into the depths of hell too. He was panicking for his and Kagome's life now. He pulled as hard as he could. He looked over to where he last saw Kikyou. He saw her sitting there, an evil smirk on her face.

"If I were you, love, I would pay attention if you do not want to lose her," Kikyou spat, being sure to add extra venom to the word love.

"Kikyou," Inuyasha managed to get out, still pulling on Kagome's arm. "Why?"

Kikyou just smiled evilly as she disappeared into the darkness of the forest. He could hear her chuckle slightly as all traces of her disappeared.

"Kikyou you get back here!" Inuyasha yelled out.

He continued pulling for an hour, only making a little effort. Time stood still as he felt her claws dig into his hand from under the black hole. Inuyasha desperately grabbed around for her arm as he felt himself let go. He removed his hand from the hole, convinced that he would not be able to grab her hand again. He stood up and looked at the ground as the hole closed up in front of his eyes. He did not care that his hand was bleeding, he just wanted her back. His eyes glazed over with sadness. He thought of the person responsible. Kikyou. He would find her and kill her for killing his true love.

Inuyasha walked back to the camp, pain evident in his eyes. Shippou ran up to him and launched his self into the half-demon's stomach. He was surprised that he did not punch him off. He looked up into his eyes and gasped. He looked totally torn. Like his heart had been ripped from his chest. He did not know that that was in fact what had happened.

"Inuyasha?" he questioned, worried for his friend. He kept on walking, not saying a word. Shippou jumped off of Inuyasha and watched him walk on as if he had never talked to him. He ran off desperately looking for Sango and Miroku. He found them wandering around the village. He jumped onto Sango's shoulder.

"You guys have to come! There's something wrong with Inuyasha!" he said jumping onto the ground. He turned to look up at his two human friends.

"Is he hurt?" Sango said running towards Kaede's hut. He would most likely be there. Miroku following suit ran along side Sango.

"I don't know, he looked like he was in pain, but I couldn't smell any blood on him," Shippou explained.

The three friends ran towards the hut and found the half-demon sitting in the corner. They heard slight sniffling. He did not notice their presence so he let out another quiet sob.

"Inuyasha?" Sango said softly, approaching his with care. "Inuyasha, is that you?"

They heard the sobbing turn into quiet sniffling. Then silence fell among them. The only sound was Miroku attempting to light a fire. Once successful, the light travelled across the room, filling it until they could see Inuyasha. What they saw was shocking. Inuyasha sat, his knees pulled into his chest. His cheeks were stained with tears and his eyes red and puffy. He looked a mess. Most of all, they were surprised to even see him crying. Fear struck them, where was Kagome?

"Inuyasha?" Sango said soothingly, she put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He didn't bother to shrug it off. "Inuyasha, what wrong? Where is Kagome?"

"Hmm," he mumbled. He wasn't looking at them. He looked as if something was playing in his mind, over and over.

"Inuyasha, where is Kagome?" Sango said fear rising between everyone in the hut. She spoke more forcefully yet still kind. As if talking to a stubborn child who won't tell you something.

"She's..." he said silently. "She's..." he couldn't say it. He has failed her. Sure, she was the strongest demon he had ever met, but she still trusted him for help. He had failed her and his friends.

"She's what Inuyasha?" Sango said softly, her kindness returning. She could see he was in pain.

"She's gone," he finally got out. He got up slowly, wobbling on his feet.

"Where? Inuyasha, what happened?!" Sango grew frantic. Miroku put a hand to her shoulder to quiet her down.

"Inuyasha, what happened? We want to help," he said smoothly.

"Kikyou tried to...bring me to hell again...Kagome saved me...I tried but...she's gone," he said in a broken sentence.

"Kagome is in hell?" Sango said, horror-struck. She put a shocked hand to her mouth.

Inuyasha nodded to confirm their fears. "But I am going to go find Kikyou and make her save Kagome. I have to get her back!" he said running out of the hut. The three left in the hut sprang quickly into action and followed.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, trying to find the rotten scent that came with Kikyou's presence. He found it a couple miles from where he was. He raced on even faster. He ran into a field and found Kikyou sitting in a tree, apparently sleeping. He walked up to her, growling.

"Kikyou!" he called up to her.

**With Kagome**

Kagome watched with tear-filled eyes as Inuyasha's hand flex and unflex for what seemed like forever in his attempts of pulling her out of hell. She could see him pull her up a few inches then felt herself fall a few, away from the surface. She could see him steadily falling in hell with her. She didn't want him to be dragged into hell with her. She dug her claws into his flexed hand. He let go out of instinct. She felt herself fall and land in what seemed like fire. She looked up and saw his hand grab around desperately then it disappeared. She used her demon power to jumped up, trying to get out of the hole as it closed up slowly. She almost smiled when she was inches away from the horrible place. An unknown force held her back from exiting this place. She felt as if she were kicked with extreme force back to the fiery ground.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered as the hole closed up for eternity. She continued to look up at the non-existing hole. She sobbed into her hands. She would never see him again. Him and the others were gone. She was stuck in hell. She cried for ten minutes until she decided that she would be tough. She got up, roughly wiping up the tears onto her haori. She looked around and saw hundreds of minions around her. She got into a fighting stance ready to attack. A man in red clothing walked out from the hundreds of minions.

"Kagome," he said with a deep voice.

"Who's asking?" she said, hands on her Inmetsu. She was glad that she still had them.

"Ahh, you sound so much like Inuyasha," he commented with his silky smooth voice. He wore red clothes with dark red armour covering his breast.

Kagome didn't move. All she knew about hell was what she had learned when she was a child. It was a dark pit of fire, where people who were bad in their lifetime would be cursed to live forever. She had to keep on guard, hell was a bad place. And she would be living there for the rest of eternity.

"You do not belong here," he said looking at her with red eyes. They looked similar to Naraku's eyes. She wondered if he was the leader of hell, or the Devil, why did his eyes show so much kindness?

"Then send me back!" she exclaimed. _I need to get back, I do not want to be here!_

"I cannot," he said sympathetically, "Only the one who sent you here can bring you back."

_Oh, well then I'm never going back_, she thought of the person who sent her there. She let a sad smile appear on her face.

"Don't worry," he said putting a clawed hand on her back, "the ones who don't belong here are usually sent back. All justice is paid."

He led her into his office, "You can stay here while I'm out on business. The minions will not touch you here."

"Thank you..." she said not knowing his name.

"It's Kiori. My maid will be in just a moment," he said walking out.

"Ok thank you, Kiori," she said bowing in respect.

She waited for ten minutes, looking around the office when a woman entered the office. She turned around and gasped.

**With Inuyasha**

Kikyou looked down at Inuyasha. She didn't smile but climbed down the tree with grace. She walked up to Inuyasha attempting to hug him and said, "Inuyasha I see that you've come."

"Not for you. I want you to get Kagome back!" he yelled, pushing her away.

"I cannot do that," she said smirking.

"You're lying! I can smell it!" he yelled.

Sango and Miroku came up behind Inuyasha, glaring daggers at Kikyou. They wanted more than anything to harm her slowly and painfully, but they thought that it would be best if Inuyasha handled it.

"Bring her back," Inuyasha growled viciously. He flexed his clawed hands threateningly towards her.

Kikyou started to be afraid of him though refusing to show it. He put on her emotionless mask once again while looking up at him.

"I will not help you bring back your dead wench," she said coldly.

Inuyasha's inner demon boiled at two things: her calling Kagome a dead wench when in fact she was really the dead one, he had faith the Kagome was still alive. Second of all, she was the one that had planned to send her there and achieved. His inner demon thought of Kagome as a mate, and his human side loved her just as much. He was unable to stop his next movements.

"Do not talk about Kagome like that..." he slashed her with his claws. He did not feel anything as doing it. He watched as her body turned to ash and the souls come out her body. He saw her spirit come out as well. She looked happy and had a genuine smile on her face.

"Inuyasha, thank you for freeing me from the wretched body. I am finally free to rest in peace," she said with pure happiness.

"Not so fast," he said stopping her, "what about Kagome?"

"I will allow her to return to the modern world," she said still smiling. "I will speak with Kiori and he will allow a void to open to this world. Only then, can she return."

Inuyasha watched as her spirit disappeared. He turned around trusting what Kikyou said. It was not the recent, evil Kikyou. It was the Kikyou of the past, the happy, pure Kikyou. He knew he could trust her words so walked away without a word.

Sango and Miroku looked at him questioningly. How could he trust her so easily? But she did seem genuine when telling him that she would return Kagome to the world of the living. The followed his slow pace, not getting too close to him. They made it back to the hut in time for dinner. Kaede knew everything that happened since Kikyou's spirit paid her one last visit before going into the after world.

**With Kagome**

Kagome turned around and gasped. She ran up and hugged the old woman.

"Kiji! Oh my god!" she exclaimed, "It is so good seeing someone familiar here! Wait, you're from hell?"

"Hello Kagome! How did you get here?" she said looking at her new form. "I see you have changed."

"Inuyasha dead ex sent me here," she said coldly at the thought of Kikyou.

"I am sorry to hear that," Kiji said in understanding, "but I'm sure things will work out."

"That's what everybody's been saying," Kagome said looking down. "I don't belong here. I still have a life to live."

"Well, Kikyou was her name, was it not?" she said yet again with that mysterious, knowing look in her eye.

Kagome nodded. She wanted to know how this woman knew everything.

"Remember, I can read your mind," she said smiling kindly. "You are worried about living here. Do not fear. It isn't that bad. The only evil things here are the Hell Minions like the ones you saw before. Otherwise, everyone is nice. It is not like you know it to be like when you were a child."

"I am not planning on finding all this stuff out, I'm planning on leaving as soon as possible," she said. The door to the room opened and Kiori and Kikyou walked in. Kagome glared at Kikyou with hatred. She wanted to pounce on her but found she could not move her feet. She could move her arms as she tried to swipe at her. She then realised that she looked stupid and stopped, and just restored to glaring.

"Kagome," Kiori started. He glanced at the woman beside him. She stayed cool under the death look Kagome was giving her.

"Kiori, please. Let me," Kikyou said looking at him and giving him a pleasant but serious smile. She turned to Kagome and took a few steps. Kagome growled with hatred. Kikyou knew that once she explained to her what had happened that she would forgive her. While back with the living, she learned that Kagome was a very forgiving person. She could never stay mad at anyone. She remembered watching Kagome and Inuyasha have many fights and she would go back to her time angry. Yet somehow she would always end up forgiving him. She had faith in her. (an: I absolutely hate Kikyou but meh. She'll be an ok person in my story I guess...)

"I don't want to hear from you," Kagome spat.

"Please Kagome, let me explain," she pleaded. Kagome looked in her eyes and found kindness. She decided to let her explain.

"Go, but I can't guarantee that I will believe you," Kagome said.

"It's alright, you don't have to believe me but at least listen," she explained. Kikyou look in her green eyes with much intensity. She used her priestess powers to tap into Kagome's mind. She let Kagome see what happened to her that day.

**Kikyou's Memories**

Kagome could see Kikyou walking around slowly with her soul collectors drifting around her head. She walked through the forest when she turned her head to the left, staring into the shadows. Kagome turned her head and saw a demon staring back out at Kikyou.

"Kikyou," she heard the demon rasp out roughly. The demon stepped out of the shadows. It was in a human form and wore dark blue pants and a deep green top. His body was covered with armour. His hair was midnight black and his eyes were light blue. He looked trustworthy but Kagome could sense immense power coming off him. It was worse than Naraku's demonic aura.

"My name is Hikiromaru," he introduced, walking further out of the shadows. The demon jumped at Kikyou and entered her body. Her body became tense and she twitched slightly. Her body soon relaxed.

"Now, Kikyou. You will go and get that woman, Kagome, to go to hell. She is the only one who can defeat me in this world at the moment. With her gone I can come out of hiding and take it all over," a masculine voice came out of Kikyou. Her voice was still recognisable yet it was different.

"Now let's go," the masculine voice faded away and was replaced by Kikyou's voice. Hikiromaru ran off in Kikyou's body and went to the God Tree.

**End of Kikyou's Memories**

Kagome's eyes cleared up as she focused to her surroundings. She understood what had happened. It wasn't Kikyou that had sent her here, it was this new demon, Hikiromaru. Kagome looked at Kikyou with questioning eyes.

"I am sorry, Kagome. I never meant to hurt you, I tried to overcome this new evil but he was too strong. Now, you can escape from this place. We have opened up a void outside and lowered the barrier so you can pass through," she explained. Kagome ran up and hugged her.

"Kikyou, I knew you weren't a bad person. Thank you so much," Kagome said happily.

"You're welcome. Tell Inuyasha that I am sorry that I caused so much trouble for you all," Kikyou said. "Hell isn't a bad place, it like heaven but for bad people," she giggled.

(an: That's what hell is in my story!)

"Thank you Kikyou, Kiji, and Kiori," she said walking to the rooms exit. "Kikyou, I will take care of that demon that caused all of this."

"And I will be along side you when you need me," she returned, smiling fondly.

With one last glance at her new friends, Kagome walked out and looked skywards. She spotted a white hole forming in the sky. She ran underneath it and jumped. When she reached the hole she felt a familiar feeling, like what she felt as she passed through the well. She passed through it and saw the sun rising. She ran to the nearby village.

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha awoke to a familiar smell. It was Kagome. He ran out of the hut and saw nothing. He looked around and still didn't see her. He heard the others run out of the hut behind him. He turned and looked at them, they looked shocked.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said from behind him. He turned around so fast it hurt his neck. There she was. He had thought that he lost her forever. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. (an: So unlike him, eh?) Kagome smiled and hugged back with the same intensity. The rest of the gang ran towards them as they all hugged.

Once the hug ended Kagome's face turned serious, "Guys, Kikyou did not do this to me."

"What are you talking about, Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled.

"That was not Kikyou, she was being possessed by a demon named Hikiromaru. I saw it when I saw her in hell," Kagome explained.

The gang looked at her with questioning looks.

"Let's go inside and I'll explain everything," she said walking towards the hut.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there it is. She went to hell but she came out fine. Now who is this new demon, eh? And yes I'm Canadian, which is why I keep on saying "eh?" Now please read and review. I'd like to at least reach 80 reviews. I would be so happy about that! There are plenty more cookies to go around. I've got infinity of them, so the people who review this time will get...2!

Eva-miko


	12. Kidnapped and Surprises

Ok well, another chapter written up. Thanks for all the reviews, double cookies for everyone...and as requested by _Lost-and-Found84_...MILK TOO!!!! Aren't I just the most generous person ever? Well, now there's a new enemy out there, and he's even stronger than Naraku! How will the gang go about defeating him? Read on faithful readers!

And _topaz cloud_ you don't need to 'give me your brother' because I'm updating! Yay!

I have an idea for a one shot, but it's kind of complicated. Ok the summary will be: Spin the bottle with the Inu gang in Kagome's time. But who are the people looking in the window. - That's all I'm going to tell you for now. If you are interested in it, write it in your reviews, I will tell you more about it when I reply.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and company. -sniffles then takes a big breath- I..will...be...strong...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eleven: Kidnapped and Surprises**

The gang followed Kagome back into Kaede's hut in shock. She had been sent in hell and now she was back. They walked slowly behind her, staring at her back. They thought she would be scared out of her skin. She had gone to hell! How could someone come out of hell so happy and calmly. They walked into the hut where Kaede looked up. Her eyes grew wide and she ran with unexpected speed towards Kagome.

"Kagome, ye are back!" she said giving Kagome a friendly hug. Kagome smiled down at the short lady she had come to know as a grandmother hugging her. She happily returned the hug. "My, I feel like a child," Kaede said finally pulling away. They heard a chuckle come from Inuyasha. They turned around to look at him as he turned and whistled looking everywhere but them. Inuyasha didn't mean to be rude, he was actually overjoyed that his love was back. When the rest of the group turned around he looked back at them and crossed his arm.

"How did ye ever return from that horrible place?" Kaede asked with interest. She looked deep into Kagome's green eyes, looking for the answers.

"Well, I met this man named Kiori," she started, "he left then his maid came in. Listen up, this will blow your mind!"

The group stared at her with raised eyebrows at her sudden outburst. Kagome remembered that they did not know slang from her era so she recovered, clearing her throat.

"Well," Kagome said rubbing the back of her head.

The gang smiled, she hasn't changed. She was still the old Kagome.

Inuyasha was thinking (an: Omg, he was thinking?! Just joking around...hehe...) about when she dug her nails into his arm so he would let go. Anger welled up inside him.

"Yo, Kagome!" the group jumped at his sudden outburst.

She turned to him and gave him a look telling him that she was listening, but she had no idea why she sensed anger coming off of him.

"Why the hell did you dig your nails into me to make me let go!?" he burst out.

Kagome's frowning face changed to loving and understanding, "Inuyasha, I didn't know whether hell was a good or horrible place at the time. I didn't want you to have to, well, die with me. I spared your life."

"I didn't want that! I would have rather gone down with you!" he said without thinking. He got up, ashamed that he let that out so easily. He walked out of the hut in a hurry. The group stared after him. Kagome got up with a sigh, "I'll go talk to him. I'll tell you guys what happened when I see you again when I get back!"

Kagome walked out of the hut and didn't even bother to sniff the air. She knew where he was. She ran towards the God Tree, masking her scent. She got there and hid in the bushes. She saw Inuyasha staring at the leaves and branches of the God Tree.

**With Hikiromaru **(an: Bet you weren't expecting that, eh?)

A tall demon sat in a room alone, staring out at the black sky. He had a permanent frown plastered to his face. His long sharp fangs stuck out of his black lips. His black eyes turned to the door as he heard his servant approaching. He heard the footsteps stop at the door. (an: Doesn't this guy sound just a little bit gothic?)

"Enter," he said coldly.

A shorter demon walked in slowly, and bowed deeply to his master.

"What do you was Saeshi?" he barked. The servant flinched ever so slightly.

The demon sat slowly in front of Hikiromaru and looked into his eyes. Hikiromaru stared at the man in disgust. Saeshi wore clothing like a villager would. His hair was short and black. It was slightly spiked at the sides. His eyes were a deep brown, similar to Kagome's old eyes. He held similar but more masculine features too.

"Are you ready?" Hikiromaru asked but it sounded more like a threat. Saeshi knew if he wasn't ready, he would be killed instantly. He nodded stiffly. "Then go," his master said turning back to looking outside. Saeshi got up and walked out of the castle grounds. He really didn't want to do this, but it was his life. He wouldn't be hurting anyone, so he thought it would be ok. As long as no one got hurt.

A voice came into his head, "Bring them back to my castle," it ordered.

He ran through the forest, changing into a human while doing it. His speed slowed down and he wandered. He hated being a human, they were so weak but they could be so strong. Human had been killing demons for hundreds of years. He had to give them some credit.

**Back with Kagome and Inuyasha**

Kagome watched Inuyasha for a few minutes when she decided that she needed to talk to him. She unhid her scent and walked out of the bushes. Inuyasha's gaze never turned from the tree's leaves. The sun shining through the hole between each leaf bathed Inuyasha with partial light. Kagome had to admit he looked beautiful just sitting there. His face was calm as he admired the beauty of nature. Kagome walked without looking where she was going, she stepped on a twig. Inuyasha's eyes shot towards her, hand instantly on Tetsusaiga's handle. He recognized her and calmed down.

"What do you want?" he said jumping down gracefully in front of her. His golden eyes bore into Kagome's green eyes.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked him, curiosity dancing in her eyes.

"Nothing," he said stubbornly.

"It's not nothing, tell me. Come on, it's me," she begged.

He sighed and finally gave in, "I almost lost you. I didn't know what I was going to do. I was so happy when you came back all right. What exactly went on down there?"

"I met a mysterious woman who appeared in my time, the day before I went through with the change. She told me my future," Kagome explained.

"What did she say?" Inuyasha wondered.

"She told me that if I went through with the change I would lose a close friend or friends. Which happened with Shippou and that demon. Then she told me that if I didn't go through with it, that I would be killed by a loved one," she said, blushing lightly.

"And?" Inuyasha wanted to know more.

"Well, she knew so much about me. About me being a powerful priestess, about you watching me go through the ritual, about Sesshoumaru being there when I returned," Inuyasha growled at the mention of Sesshoumaru's voice. Kagome rolled her eyes and continued, "Well, her name was Kiji."

"And this has to do with you going to hell how?" Inuyasha impatiently.

"I was talking to her when I was in hell, she was there. Then she was all like, 'You do not belong here,'" Kagome said trying to quote what the woman had said. "Then Kiori came back in and Kikyou was with him, but she was different. She was kind and gentle. She used her spiritual powers to show me what had happened. Hikiromaru, this new powerful demon, had taken over her body. His plan was to send me to hell because apparently I'm the only on who can defeat him. You should have sensed his demonic aura. It was sickening."

"Kikyou was with you?" Inuyasha said.

"Uh-huh, and her and Kiori opened up a barrier so I could come back to the world of the living. You know, hell isn't a bad place. It's like a heaven for bad people. The only evil things there are the Hell Minions and I was in Kiori's office so I was safe the whole time," she said smiling.

"I see," Inuyasha said. The thought of kissing some guy in Kikyou's body brought the feeling of acid in this throat.

Kagome could sense something she hadn't sensed in a while. A shard of the Sacred Jewel. There were only a few more out there and they had not come across one in months. The last encounter was the last time she had seen Kouga (an: Not a big fan of him.). They had decided to let him keep them until they collected all but the ones he had. Kagome's happy look turned serious, her gaze turned to Inuyasha as she said, "Inuyasha, I sense a jewel shard."

"Seriously?" Inuyasha said shocked, but excitement grew inside of him. He had not fought a demon holding a jewel shard since their last encounter with Kouga. Yet more acid came up when he thought of the wolf demon. He hated him with a passion.

They both sprinted, Kagome in the lead. Inuyasha followed her excitement welling up inside him. They came to the village and looked around. Kagome sniffed and could smell a faint smell of Hikiromaru. The scent led her to Kaede's hut. She ran in fear taking over. Her friends weren't there. She ran out almost running into a confused Inuyasha. She ran up to a nearby villager doing laundry with her daughter.

"Excuse me," she said frantically.

The woman looked up at her and smiled, "Hello, Lady Kagome. What can I do for you?"

"Did you see my friends leave Kaede's hut?" she asked, panic evident in her voice.

"Why yes I did, a young man went and asked them to help gather herbs for his injured son," she said, looking surprised at the panicking demon.

"Oh no," she said running to the place she could smell their scent in.

She called to Inuyasha and let him catch up with her, " Do you mind telling me why you're all panicky?"

"I can smell Hikiromaru's scent," she said pressing on faster. "I'll explain later."

Inuyasha watched as she ran into the distance with extreme speed. (an: Extreme Cheese! lmao, Harold and Kumar!) His confused composure changed to fear in a flash. He heard Hikiromaru's name and he too sped up.

**With Miroku, Sango and the villager**

They walked in silence as they approached the herb field. Sango, the one known to hate silence, decided to speak up, "So, sir, what my I ask is your name?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself," the villager apologized, " my name is Saeshi."

"Well, it is nice to meet you Saeshi," Miroku said holding a hand out for a handshake. Sango looked at him hand with a smile on her face, the hand that used to hold the windtunnel. Ever since they had defeated Naraku and peace had returned to the land, his windtunnel had disappeared. He lived happier, without fear of being sucked up by the curse.

The man took Miroku's hand in a kind handshake, the man held him hand out to Sango as well. She shook it with a smile. They continued to walk towards the field in a more comfortable silence. Saeshi was becoming very nervous, he did not know what would happen to these kind people if he went through with it. They finally arrived at the field.

"What kind of injuries does your son have?" Miroku asked before he started to pick the needed herbs.

"Well, he fell into the fire this morning and has suffered burns over most of his body, he is in terrible pain," he lied.

"Well then we will need this herb here," Sango said picking up a green leaf off of the ground.

They began to pick herbs. Saeshi transformed into his demon form when Miroku and Sango weren't facing him. He hid his demonic aura before so they could not sense it. He pulled out an unknown weapon to their time. It was a small black barrel that was attached to a short handle. He called it a handgun. He hit Sango quickly on the back of the head. She fell to the ground in a slump, unconscious. Miroku turned around to see her on the ground.

"Sango!" he said taking a step towards her. He bent down and looked around for a reason why she would be unconscious. He noticed Saeshi was gone. He saw a large shadow come up behind him. Darkness took over as a shark pain hit his head. He slumped over Sango, also unconscious.

Saeshi looked down at the two humans. He felt sorry for doing it, but if he did not do what his master told him to he would die. He could sense a strong aura approaching. He knew that it was Kagome and the half-demon, Inuyasha. Of course, Kagome was getting closer faster than Inuyasha. He waited for his master to teleport him to the castle. He was sure taking his time. Probably waiting for the last moment to do it. There he stood, in the middle of a luscious field, with two humans slumped over his shoulders; waiting. He let his aura free again.

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

They approached the field quickly. Kagome could suddenly sense a demon there. It smelt of a three quarter fox, and one quarter cat demon. It was strong and smelt kind of like her. Kagome dismissed the thought and pressed on. She arrived at the field and saw a demon looking at her with a look saying 'I really don't want to be doing this.' Kagome ignored the look. The man didn't look like Hikiromaru, he must be one of his henchmen. He looked more like her and her mother. This puzzled Kagome.

"You work for Hikiromaru?" she questioned already knowing the answer. Her eyes ran over her two friends and saw no physical injuries.

"Unfortunately I do," he said sadly still giving her the same look. "I don't want to do this master Hikiromaru," he said to nothing.

This shocked Kagome when he was about to put her friends down. They were inches from the ground when he and her friends disappeared into thin air. She ran and looked around for them. They were gone. Inuyasha ran up behind her but saw no one there. He saw Kagome sitting there growling to herself. This was all happening too fast; first she became a demon, then her pup got kidnapped then saved, Kikyou sent her to hell then she can back, she found out of a new enemy, and now two more of her friends were missing. She let out a ferocious growl. Inuyasha cautiously approached her.

"Kagome?" he said quietly.

"They are gone," she said lowly, "Hikiromaru has them."

**With Saeshi**

Saeshi felt himself materialize back at the castle. He found himself alone in her master's chambers. The two humans were gone. His master appeared from the shadows behind him. He felt chills go up his spine. He was going to pay for disobeying his master. He turned to face him.

"Saeshi, you disobeyed me," Hikiromaru said with his deep voice.

"I am sorry, master," he spat out.

"I do not care if that woman, Kagome, is your sister. When I tell you to kidnap her friends, you will do it," he threatened. "I will let you off this time, but this will not happen again. Now get out of presence! Go get more ammo for your weapon's in your time., he ordered.

Saeshi walked out of Hikiromaru's chamber and left the castle. He was scared for his sister's friends lives. He needed to talk to her. He set out to talk to her before he restocked up on ammo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What? Saeshi is Kagome's brother from another mother?! His father was different than Kagome's so he's her half-brother. His father was a full fox demon so he can become anything using his fox magic. He's also older than her and can go back and forth in time too. Wow, I didn't even see that coming! Well, read and review. Cookies and milk are still being offered! Get them while they are fresh!

Eva-miko


	13. Friend or Foe? Can we trust him?

Ok, a new chapter is about to be born! Just who is this Saeshi? Is he really able to pass through the well? What will Kagome do when she meets him once again, with no friends? What will happen to Sango and Miroku? Can the gang trust this Saeshi? Is he the one with the jewel shard/ Am I asking too many questions? If so, I'm sorry I'm just happy! I'm about to go to Carlingwood with my friend JJ! It's been four days since I've been outside and I'm getting restless. So I'm going to try my best to type as much of this up before an hour passes by and I have to go! Thank you so much for the reviews! Cookies for everyone who read my story, and cookies, milk (for the non-lactose intolerant people), and any snack you wish to have! I've got it all!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha, ok?! But I DO own two birds! Sweetie and Joey! They are so stupid...flying into tv's...ANYWHO...on with the story!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Twelve: Friend or Foe? Can we trust him?**

Saeshi ran through the forest. He was nervous about meeting Kagome, his half-sister, after knocking her friends out and kidnapping them right under her nose. What would she do? He knew enough about her to know that she was a very kind person. She forgave really easily. But also, that she would do anything to protect her friends, and he had hurt them, put them in dangers way. She would most likely listen but only while she's attacking. He knew that she had lost control when Rengeki had taken her pup, the little fox, Shippou. These humans were family to her also. She would most likely defend them and attack.

He knew she could easily kill him if he didn't defend. He was also born of very strong demons. His mother, Sakura (an: I know, I know. It's a very common name for her but it's pretty!) was strong as it was but his father was a strong fox demon. He led a tribe here in these times, but was killed by The Thunder Brothers. (an: Ahaha, the plot thickens! I think...I'm not really sure what a plot is! Heh...) He knew that his father had had another kit about three hundred years after he himself was born. But he heard that his half-brother had died along with his father.

His powers were still not enough to overcome Kagome's though. She was born of his mother and a strong dog demon Lord. He did not recall his name.

"I hope she believes me," he said thinking of what he would do.

He ran towards where he could smell her scent. She had just left the village and was heading towards the God Tree. His hid his scent so she didn't know that he was coming. He came to the conclusion that if she gave him a chance to prove himself; he would bring her to his mother. She would believe him then.

_Mother..._ he though sadly. He had not seen her since he was about fifty years of age. Though he was only a pup and hundreds of years had passed, he still remembered her. Her long brown hair draped around his back. It had small orange highlights. He remembered braiding them just to pass the time when he had nothing else to do. He remembered her deep green eyes, like staring into the forest.

He remembered the last time he went to the future era. He sensed his mother's familiar aura. He followed it to the Shrine he had heard she lived in. Hikiromaru had told him if he ever tried to get in contact with his mother, that he would kill her. He was not trying to make contact with her; he had just wanted to see her once again. He could sense her and a human girl in a room on the top floor. He always had hide his aura and scent when he went there. He didn't want to be caught by any of the surviving demon. The ones that managed to survive throughout the hard times of the past. He remembered the human girl's scent, almost the same as him and his mothers. She was his sister; he knew that for a fact. The resemblance was too close.

He had transformed into a small bird, one that he had seen in that time many times before. He flew up to the electricity cord just outside the room. He watched his mother walk into the room. She had not changed a bit. He flew towards the window and hid out of sight. He transformed into a small spider and crawled into the open window. He followed his mother and the girl out of the room and down the stairs. Sakura started a ritual on the girl as he watched from the shadows in the strange room. He saw a half-demon; the one who had killed the demons who had killed his father and the evil Naraku. _Inuyasha_, he remembered himself thinking.

When the barrier blocking the entrance of the room dropped, he left. He finally saw his mother after four hundred years. He smiled until he got back to Hikiromaru's castle when Hikiromaru summoned him himself. He was told that he would find a dead priestess by the name of Kikyou. He was told to find the relationship between the half-demon and her, and to find out how that would defeat Kagome using them both. That's all he was told when he was dismissed. He did the research for his master then was told to stay in his room until he was instructed any further. That's all he knew.

He continued running until her scent disappeared. He stopped running abruptly as his spiked black hair slapped at his face. It went back to its normal form as his brown eyes desperately looked around for any sign of her. He sniffed the air trying to catch her scent. She was hiding it, and that only meant that she could somehow sense him coming. He then thought of her powers; the Scared Jewel Shard! She could sense the jewel shard that was in his left forearm. How stupid he was. He once again looked around and saw the Bone-Eaters Well. He ran towards it when he was about to reach it he was roughly shoved into a nearby tree. A clawed hand grasped his throat, "Where are they?"

**With Kagome**

Kagome had gone back to the village after not finding a trace of the demon or her friends. She went back to the village to think things through. She couldn't sense Hikiromaru or the demon's aura anywhere.

"Wait," she said to herself.

"What is it, Kagome?" Inuyasha said entering the hut. His sleeves were rolled up his arms, with blocks of wood neatly folded beneath them. He seemed pretty calm.

"How can you act so calm?" Kagome said, exasperated. "Our friends were just kidnapped by this new enemy and you're sitting there going about your day as if nothing happened?!"

"No, in case you haven't noticed, the demon who kidnapped Shippou and the demon from earlier today had almost the same scent on them?" he pointed out.

"You're right," Kagome thinking. "And where are you going with this?"

"Well, that demon could have killed Shippou easily, but he didn't," he explained. Kagome nodded as he continued, "and this demon from earlier didn't harm Sango or the monk, just knocked them out. If you ask me, this demon is kind of like Naraku. He likes to draw his opponent to him before he attacks. Like a while ago with Kikyou and you being sent to hell," he said a hint of sadness in his voice at the mentioning of Kikyou's name.

"I suppose you could be right," Kagome said letting it all sink in, " but I don't care if this is another one of Hikiromaru's plans. I'm going! Come if you will!" she said running out the door. He stared after her.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and went back to making another fire for Kaede. He had been helping around the village more lately and had been gradually gaining the respect of the villagers. He remembered when he was first set free from the God Tree. The villagers looked at him in fear and disgust. Now everytime he walked by, they would wave and say hello. Even the village children, who had been taught that he was a bad person from birth, came up to him and gave his legs a hug. Sometimes he would even engage in a little game of tag with them, of course letting them catch him. He smiled at the thought. He had even started to treat Shippou with care.

**With Kagome**

She left the village when she sensed a Scared Jewel Shard nearby. Kagome hid her scent knowing that if it was a demon that it would be scared away by her smell. She ran through the forest trying to find its wielder. She approached the Bone-Eater's Well quickly. When the forest thinned out and opened into a clearing, she saw the same demon that had taken her friends running to the well. She assumed that he had somehow figured out that that was her only was to get back home to her family and was trying to destroy it. The demon was fast, but not as fast as she was. She quickly circled around him and rammed him into a tree. She got a good look at his face. It was definitely him. The grasp on his throat tightened, "Where are they?"

"Can't...speak..." the demon said pointing to her hand around his throat. She let her grip slacken a little bit, just so the demon could be able to speak. "Thanks," he rasped out, his voice deep.

"Let me explain," he begged once he was able to breathe normally.

"I will not let out explain until you tell me where my friends are," she said about ready to kill this demon. He was acting so innocent.

'First of all, my name is Saeshi," he started, holding a hand out to Kagome. She looked at it then dismissed it. He lowered it in embarrassment. "And for your friends, I have no idea if they are alright."

"What do you mean, 'I have no idea if they are alright'? You're the one who took them," she said angrily. Her grip tightened once more. Saeshi struggled to breathe once more.

"Please..." he begged again. His eyes showed pain. He wanted to tell her more, so she let him go. She lowered her arm, trusting him. She was still ready to defend herself if needed. He walked towards the well and peered down into its dark depths. He let out a sad sigh. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you," he said gratefully. He rubbed his sore throat. "As I was saying, I have no idea whether your friends are alright or not. I was about to let them go when Hikiromaru teleported me to his castle in the West. When I arrived at the castle your friends weren't with me anymore. He told me to go back to the future era--" he said as he was interrupted.

"You can travel through the well?" Kagome asked. She felt as though this demon was trustworthy. She listened to what he had to say.

"Yes, my mother lives in that time," he said with evident sadness. "I was taken from her when I was only as pup. Hikiromaru kidnapped me and has been in control of me for the past four hundred years. It's hell I tell you!"

Kagome let out a small giggle at his sense of humour.

"You may know who my mother is," he said looking in her eyes. "Sakura at the Sunset Shrine."

Kagome gasped, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm your half-brother. My dad was a strong fox demon who led a fox demon tribe. He was killed along with my half-brother by the Thunder Brothers," he explained.

"Your dad was killed by the Thunder Brothers?" Kagome asked. "And you say that he had a son?"

"Yes," he saw with questionable eyes.

"Well, my little friend Shippou's dad was a great fox demon who led a fox demon tribe in the North. He was killed by the Thunder Brothers as well," Kagome said. Maybe this was Shippou's long lost brother. That would make Shippou her half-half-brother? (an: Ok, now this is getting crazy!)

"My father also ruled in the Northern lands," he said, suprised. Maybe this was his thought-to-be-dead brother.

"Shippou told me that his fathers name was..." she said.

"Kaishoki," they said in unison. They took a step back and gasped, "Oh my god!"

"So Shippou is my long lost brother?!" Saeshi said getting excited.

He then remembered that he was dead, Hikiromaru had killed him then put the jewel shard into him to keep him alive. He was a slave to him.

"I think you should ditch the dude and join us against him," Kagome suggested with a happy grin. She had another brother. She wasn't too happy about him working for the enemy but he was still her brother.

"I can't..." he said shaking his head, looking down so his bangs covered his eyes.

"Why not?" Kagome said, bending down trying to see his eyes.

"I'm dead," he said simply.

"What?" Kagome said looking at him even harder.

"I am dead, the only thing keeping me alive is the Sacred Jewel Shard in my forearm," he explained with sadness.

"Oh that should be no problem!" Kagome said dragging him away from the well.

"What? Where are we going?" he asked trying to keep up with her fast pace.

"I know someone who will take the jewel shard out of you and bring you back to life!" she said as they came to another clearing.

"And who is this?" he questioned. He liked his sister's enthusiastic personality.

She took a deep breath and screamed, "Sesshoumaru!!"

A tall dog demon drifted out of the forest with a look of extreme annoyance placed on his face.

"What?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Kagome, who is this guy?" Saeshi asked worried at the anger he sensed off of this demon.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the tall male demon," You do not know who I am?"

"I know you are Sesshoumaru," he said remembering Kagome calling that name to summon him. "Are you a servant of Kagome's?"

Saeshi once again found himself pinned against a tree with a clawed hand squeezing his throat.

"This Sesshoumaru serves _no one_!" he growled out angrily.

"Whoa man, I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Saeshi said waving his hands in front of him to show innocence.

Kagome ran up to Sesshoumaru and had to pry his hand off of Saeshi's throat.

"My bad, man. My bad," Saeshi said rubbing his abused throat.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the young man's choice of words.

"Why have you called me here?" Sesshoumaru said turning to Kagome. He was beginning to get impatient.

"I need a favour," she started. "I need to you to take the Sacred Jewel Shard out of my brother's arm and revive him using Tenseiga. Please?" she said giving his puppy eyes.

Sesshoumaru growled but did not budge. "No," he said simply. He would not help someone who had just insulted him.

Kagome's mouth hung open; he had resisted her puppy eyes. Her eyes grew hard and she walked towards Sesshoumaru, "Fine then I'll just do it myself!"

Saeshi walked to Kagome and held out his arm. She located the shard and dug it out. She said, "Sorry," when she saw him flinch. Once the shard was out his body fell to the ground, dead. She took the Tenseiga from Sesshoumaru and swiped at the familiar Hell Minions. Saeshi's eyes opened slowly as he can back to life a free man.

Kagome handed Sesshoumaru's sword back to him and gave him a cold glare for not helping her. She herself was surprised that she was able to use Sesshoumaru's Tenseiga. The brother and sister ran back to the well and left a quiet Sesshoumaru in the clearing alone.

"I'm free!" Saeshi said dancing around. He grabbed his sister's hands and swung her around.

"Now let's go rejoin mother and son!" Kagome said throwing him down the well before she jumped in after him.

**With Hikiromaru**

He sat in his room alone once again. He watched Saeshi talking to the girl, telling her everything. He then saw him set himself free from his control. Even worse the girl knew where his castle was located. He turned the mirror away from him and told the girl holding it to leave.

"Damn him," Hikiromaru cursed.

"What's wrong?" a woman's voice said from the entrance. Her ruby eyes focused in the dark to see Hikiromaru.

"He has set himself free. He has disobeyed me one last time. Go fetch me the prisoners, Kagura," he said to the wind demon.

"Yes, sir," she said walking out of the room. She headed to the cells in the dungeon. Two shadowed figures sat, chained to the wall.

"Wake up you two. It's time to go see your master," she ordered. The two figures obeyed and got up. She lit a fire nearby to reveal Sango and Miroku in the cell. Their eyes were soulless as Hikiromaru had control over them.

She led them to Hikiromaru's chamber. He smiled and got up to greet them.

"Welcome my mind slaves. I have a little task for you two," he said and gave an evil chuckle at what havoc he was about to unleash.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, that was a crazy one! And so many reviews. I never expected this story to be such a big hit! thanks y'all! Well, what is going to happen? What are Sango and Miroku going to do? And to whom? Read and review! Tell me what you think is going to happen! If you're right I will put you in my next chapter!

Eva-miko


	14. Sword of Shadows and Lies

Oh my God, it has been so long since I've updated this story! I'm so sorry to you all! But no need to fear! Here another chapter! Also I've got another chapter written up too so get me to at least 110 reviews and I'll update again!! Read on y'allz!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. You all know that right? Or do you...

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Thirteen: Sword of Shadows and Lies**

Kagome and Saeshi jumped out of the well and sniffed the future's air. Kagome gagged, she never knew just how polluted the air was until she was actually able to get a good sniff of it. Obviously Saeshi was used to it because he looked at her weirdly then walked on. Kagome didn't know how to hid her actual demon form unless she used her priestess powers. But she would get too tired doing that even if she was a powerful demon.

Saeshi looked at Kagome as she hesitated to exit the safety of the well house, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to hid my demon form," she admitted. She knew she was a strong demon and was ashamed that she was not even able to do that yet.

"You're part fox demon," he explained, "you are able to transform into anything you want to. All you have to do is concentrate on what you want to become. Imagine it in your mind and imagine you becoming that thing. Got it?"

Kagome nodded, unsure, "Uh-huh."

"Here watch me," he said using himself as an example. He closed his eyes and looked kind of like he was meditating. His body changed into one of a human. He opened his eyes and smiled in satisfaction, "Now you try."

"Alright," Kagome said. She thought of a human and closed her eyes. She thought of something, "Wait, will I still be able to use my demonic powers? Since you can get through time, shouldn't Hikiromaru be able to?"

Saeshi sighed, "That is true, he has come here before. He is a kind of Shapeshifting demon that controls a tribe of Shapeshifters. He has come here before but only on a few occasions. And yes, you will still be able to use all of your powers."

Kagome thought of the type of demon he was; a Shapeshifter. Kind of like Naraku, well part of Naraku. Naraku must have used his Shapshifting to look like Inuyasha and mortally wound Kikyou for the Shikon Jewel. Kagome frowned at the thought of Kikyou, she wasn't a bad person and now she was stuck in hell. It would have been nice being able to get to know the real her.

"Is there anyway to tell the it is Hikiromaru when he has shapeshifted?" Kagome asked Saeshi.

"No not really. I have never been able to tell but maybe you could. He usually hides his scent and everything so that no one can tell that it is him," Saeshi explained.

"Ok, thank you Saeshi. That could be really useful in the future," Kagome said returning to learning to master her fox powers. She once again thought of her human form and closed her eyes. She pictures herself walking in her mind then changing to a human. She opened her eyes and observed herself. It had worked! She was her old human self. She turned to see Saeshi smiling at her.

Saeshi opened the door to the outside. The pair walked out into the sunshine coming over the hills. They looked off into the distance and saw dangerous storm clouds approaching. They hurried to the house. When they walked in a cheery human Sakura greeted them. (an: Kagome's mom, remember?) She enveloped Kagome in a great big hug. She turned to Saeshi and looked him up and down.

"Now Kagome, who is your friend?" she asked amused. She added in, "He's quite handsome."

Saeshi blushed but was also sad. She didn't remember him, she didn't know who he was. He turned to Kagome asking for help.

"Mom, this is Saeshi," she said with a small smile paying on her lips.

"Saeshi?" Sakura wondered. She looked at him and stared.

Saeshi looked at her pleadingly. He finally spoke up, "You don't remember me?"

She listened closely to his deep voice. It sounded the same as her little Saeshi. He had the same features. Even the same name.

"Saeshi?" she repeated. She looked deep into his eyes. She saw the small twinkle in the back of his eyes. It finally clicked, "Saeshi!" she said throwing herself at him. She caught him in a bone-crushing hug. It was her long-lost son.

"Oh, dear. It's been how many years since you were taken from me?" she asked jumping around. "Never mind, I don't want to think about that! Look at you! You've grown so big!"

"And you haven't changed," he said pulling away from the hug that threatened to crush his lungs.

"I know," she said.

"What is going on? Who's he?" came a voice from the stairway. They all turned to see a sleepy Souta rubbing his eyes.

"Honey, this is your half-brother Saeshi," she introduced, still not calming down.

Kagome whispered to Saeshi, "It's times like this that I wish I could tranquilize her. Just to calm her down a little."

Souta looked at Saeshi questioningly, "Uh, hi."

"S'up?" Saeshi said coolly.

Souta giggled quietly, "I like him, he's cool."

"I know I am," Saeshi said.

"Wait a minute. Is he a demon too?" Souta asked getting slightly angry.

"Yes I am. I'm three quarters fox and a quarter cat," Saeshi explained.

"This is **just** great! Am I the **only** one in this family that is **not** a demon yet?" Souta complained.

"Yes, dear," Sakura said softly. She knew that he was upset about not being a demon. He was so desperate to get to his sixteenth birthday that he had even asked Gramps to perform an ageing ritual. He was just as strong as Kagome but his demon side lay dormant until his sixteenth.

"Ah, bullshit!" he said stomping away up to his room.

"Souta!" Sakura said roughly. "One moment," she said sweetly to Kagome and Saeshi and turned to the stairs, "Souta what have I told you about swearing?!" she said going up the stairs after him.

Saeshi just watched it all in amazement, "So I'm related to this?"

Kagome put a hand to his shoulders, "I'm sorry, but you are," she said lowly.

"May I go to the washroom?" Saeshi said anxiously.

"Sure, sure. No need to ask," Kagome said lightly.

He headed off to the washroom and came back in a few minutes.

She giggled and headed to the door, "You want to go out for a bit? Celebrate your freedom?"

"Hell yeah," he said following her out the door.

"Kagome!" he heard coming from the shrine's large stairway, "Who is the hotty? Is he available?"

"Kagome turned to look at him with a pained expression, she mouthed, "Run!"

**With Sango and Miroku**

The two ran through the forest at an inhumane pace. The approached the village and prepared the attack. They had every weapon ready to be used.

They heard a small child's voice speak up from their left, "Hello, are you lost?"

They looked over to see a small girl, about the age of seven, holding a basket of sweet smelling flowers and herbs. The child gasped when she looked into their eyes, they held no emotion. They only held anger and death. They weren't normal; there was something wrong with them. The child turned to run but was stopped short. Sango had stabbed her hidden knife into the child's back. She fell to the ground and looked up at them with tears in her eyes. She recognised them as the people who had saved her village from a hoard of demons a year back. Sango and Miroku were their names. She took a last slow breath and fell into eternal darkness wondering why they, such nice, pure humans would do this to her. She had idolised them and wanted to grow up like Sango, a demon exterminator.

They looked down at the dead girl with disgust and carried on into the village calmly. They were greeted happily by all the village children playing in the fields. The children, who were mostly much younger then the girl in the forest, swarmed them and hugged their legs. The two struggled to be free, not wanting to blow their cover just yet. They looked at each other and put an evil smirk on their face. Both nodding, they sprang and attacked. They killed the children slowly wanting to hear their screams. And that they did.

The other villagers came out of their huts to see why the children were screaming so fearfully. They saw Sango and Miroku finishing off the last of the children. One woman ran towards Miroku when she saw him holding a knife to his throat. He took care of the child and waited for the woman to get closer. She stopped when she saw her baby fall limply to the ground she began to sob. The men who were currently at the village attacked with spears and swords. The pair smirked; this was going to be fun.

**With Inuyasha**

Hearing the screams and cries of the villagers, Inuyasha ran to see what was going on. He could smell a lot of blood and was prepared to kill what ever was harming the innocent villagers. He stopped quickly when he saw who the attackers were. He sighed; they were just a couple of weak demons looking for food. He drew his sword and swiped at them. They dodged quickly but were dead by the Wind Scar Inuyasha had sent after them. He went to head back to the village when he heard movement behind him.

"Alright, just die already!" he said frustrated. He turned and saw the demons multiplying. There were hundreds now.

"Oh shit," he said blankly staring up at the demons.

He ran out of the village into the forest so no more of the villagers would be harmed. They attacked him as he killed them one by one. He feared using the Wind Scar again in case they would multiply even more. The demons all combined themselves into one massive demon. Inuyasha gagged, it was the ugliest thing he had ever seen and its smell wasn't any better. The demon opened its mouth and started to form an energy attack. It grew bigger and bigger as time went by. Inuyasha waited for the demon to let it loose. He was planning on attacking it with his Backlash Wave. He was beginning to get impatient when the demon took its time creating its attack.

The demon finally let it loose and Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga, "Backlash Wave!" he yelled.

The attack hit the demon but nothing happened. The demon must have had a Scared Jewel Shard somewhere in his body. He needed Kagome but he couldn't sense her anywhere nearby. He had to find it in the demon by himself. He decided to attack with only the sword; no Wind Scar or Backlash Wave. He stabbed the demon in the heart but he didn't find it. He approached the tail with his sword and the demon grew wild. Inuyasha smirked, "Found it!" He swiped at the tail but the demon kept avoiding it. He decided to lure the demon into turning around.

He ran into the forest and took his red top off. He enveloped a rock in it and watched the demon. The demon looked around for any sign of him. He waited until the demon looked in his direction and threw the red haori across the field. The demon, thinking that it was his target, turned and ran after it. Inuyasha ran out of the forest and cut the demons tail off. The demon screamed and turned to dust. Inuyasha cut the tail up until he found the source of power. He put it in the bag Kagome had made for him to hold the Jewel Shard. They became invisible to any demon searching for the Shard. He looked inside it and found two Shards sitting side-by-side.

The forest grew silent around him as he sat there looking up at the stars. A disturbing smell came to his nose. He ran off to the village.

**With Sango and Miroku**

They had successfully killed everyone in the village and set off to the target village; Kaede's Village.

A deep voice came into their minds, "Inuyasha is in the forest by the village at the moment. He is fighting my minion right now. Hurry and get to the village. We need to find it!"

"Yes master," they said moving even faster. They got to the village in no time. It had appeared that the minion that their master had been speaking of had killed a few villagers already. The other villagers were busy burying the dead. It was the perfect time to attack. They ran out of the forest and stopped by the villagers.

"Hey," they said in unison. The villagers turned and gasped. One man spoke up, "You two are alright. We heard that you were kidnapped by this new demon."

"Where is the Sword of Shadows?" Miroku said trying to sound as normal as possible.

"It is in the Shrine a little East of here. Kaede is there now praying. Why do you ask?" a woman explained.

"We've got the information we need, let's go," Sango said to Miroku. He nodded and took the sword from his side. Hikiromaru had given it to him for their mission.

Sango drew her sword and took the first hit. She decapitated a young man with one well-aimed slice. The other villagers looked on in horror. Their friends had gone mad, the demon must have done something to their minds! They quickly took care of all the nearby people and worked their way to the East. The villagers did not try to harm them, just defend the other from them. They were all killed in the process.

"Human are sad beings," Sango said in an unusually deep voice.

"I agree," a more feminine voice erupted from Miroku's form.

As they exited the village an astonished Inuyasha greeted them. He looked at them, then their bloody clothes and weapons, to the massacred village behind them.

"S-Sango? Miroku?" he asked in shock. "What have you done? The village."

Sango chuckled evilly and attack Inuyasha. He leaped away from them further into the forest. She knew he would not harm them, thinking that they were his friends. She attacked his with her sword, but always making sure he had his sword at his side. Their master had warned them on his demon side and how the sword kept it at bay. She had slashed him several times and he fell unconscious on the ground. She lifted her sword ready to plunge it into his heart. She threw the sword downward toward his chest.

"Stop," Hikiromaru said coldly, walking out of the shadows. The sword, which was inches from the bleeding half-demons heart, was hit out of her hands. It landed several feet away.

"Aw boss, why did you do that?" she said sulking. Miroku stood behind her silently.

"He is of no harm to me, it is the girl we want to kill," he said seriously. "Now carry on toward the Shrine. I will be waiting back at the castle," with that he disappeared.

"Let's go," Miroku said getting impatient. They once again set off to the East leaving Inuyasha in the clearing.

They arrived at the Shrine and saw and old woman sitting in front of it. The approached her slowly.

Kaede turned towards them, " Sango, Miroku. You are alright," she said never breaking her concentration. She was praying to keep the Mirror's great power locked away in the Shrine.

"Is that the Sword of Shadows?" Miroku said in a serious tone. He didn't sound like himself.

"It might be," she said cautiously. She did not trust Miroku or Sango. They were not themselves. Shippou and Kirara watched quietly from a corner.

**With Kagome and Saeshi**

Kagome and Saeshi panted.

"Boy can those humans ever run!" he exclaimed.

They had just finished running from Kagome's friends.

"I know," Kagome said catching her breath. Even as a demon she got tired from running from them.

"Well, it's about time we returned to the past," Kagome said stretching her arms over her head. "If you want to we can go say bye to mom," she suggested.

"Definitely!" he said running back towards the house.

"Ahh, no more running!" she called out. He kept on running so she ran also. They got to the house and were greeted by a scared looking Souta.

"I'm sorry for swearing a while ago," he said lowly.

"Did mom put you up to this?" Kagome asked.

He only nodded and walked back to his room. Kagome watched him go, "Mom! Saeshi and I are going back to the Feudal Era!"

Sakura walked out of the kitchen with the familiar apron wrapped around her waist.

"You know mom. There are other parts of the house other than a kitchen, eh?" Kagome said sarcastically. She didn't remember the last time she saw her mom sit down for an afternoon and watch TV. She was always in the kitchen.

"I know, but I love the kitchen," she said laughing. "Ok, well, come back soon! You too Saeshi, we have a lot of catching up to be doing! I love you both!" she said hugging the brother and sister.

"Ok, bye," Kagome said walking out the door with Saeshi behind her.

They got to the well house and jumped in. They leaped out.

"Ahh, that was nice. I haven't seen mo-" Saeshi started right away. Kagome ran off toward the village before he could finish his sentence. "Hey!" he said but then he could smell it too. Blood; and lots of it. He followed Kagome to the village. The sight was horrifying. Dead bodies were everywhere. There was no one left. A movement in one of the destroyed huts caught Saeshi's attention. He ran into its remains and found an injured woman. When she saw his demon form she screamed. Kagome ran in the hut when she heard the scream.

"Ikari!" she said dropping next to her. "What happened?!"

The woman kept a watchful eye on Saeshi but explained weakly, "It was Sango and Miroku. There's something wrong with them. They killed everyone. They didn't seem human anymore."

"What?" Kagome said in disbelief.

"I know what happened," Saeshi said. "Hikiromaru sent two of his Shapeshifters out here," he explained. "Did they ask for anything specific?"

"Actually yes. I overheard them asking about a Sword of Shadows before they killed everyone," she said weakly. Her breathing became slower and slower, "And Kagome. Thank you, and your friend for being here. I didn't want to go to the after life when I was alone."

With that her breathing stopped and her heart slowed to a stop. Kagome sighed and stood. Saeshi looked out the door toward the East.

"Saeshi let's go," she said. She sniffed the air and caught the scent of the two demons and went after it. Saeshi followed closely behind. They soon caught the scent of a familiar half-demons blood. Kagome sped on even faster and found Inuyasha still unconscious in the clearing. She fell to her knees at his side and healed his wounds. He regained consciousness and sat up quickly. He saw Kagome and the demon that had kidnapped Sango and Miroku standing behind her. He got up and growled at the man.

"Inuyasha it's alright. This is Saeshi. He's a good guy," Kagome said reassuringly.

"Kagome. Sango and Miroku," he started.

"It wasn't them," she explained. "They were Shapeshifting demons just posing like them. We have to get to Kaede," she said running away from the two men. Inuyasha growled at Saeshi when he followed Kagome. He stayed back and kept a watchful eye on Saeshi; he didn't trust him.

They got to the clearing to see Kaede in a fighting stance with Kirara by her side and a cowering Shippou in the distance. Sango and Miroku had their swords ready to strike when they were forced to retreat. Kagome slashed at them but missed they were fast. Saeshi stood by ready to attack. He inched closer and closer to the Shrine. Inuyasha saw this and attacked him. Saeshi hit Inuyasha hard enough on the back of the head to knock him unconscious. The two Shapeshifters transformed back to their normal selves. A woman and man stood in the place of the fake Sango and Miroku. They attacked Kagome with all they had.

Saeshi walked to the Shrine door making sure that he would be unharmed. The opened the door and saw the Sword of Shadows sitting in it's sheath. He walked over and grabbed it. A barrier appeared and was quickly broken by Saeshi. He walked out putting the sword down. He pulled out a black robe from his pant pockets. (an: they are very big pockets, ok?) He put them on and placed the sword at his side.

"Finally I have them both! Only one more thing to finish," he said. An immense power came from him. This was the power Kagome had sensed in Kikyou's dream, only it was stronger. He took his original form as Hikiromaru.

"You!" Kagome said as the two demons stood by his side. "What the hell?!"

"Now, now. What has your mother told you about swearing, my dear?" he said slyly.

"Shut the hell up," she growled. "Who the hell are you exactly?"

"Well, there never really was a Saeshi. I killed him long ago. All I needed to do was to master his personality and his looks to perfection. It had all worked. I got the Robe of Shadows when I 'went to the washroom' in your time," he said coolly. "You would think that your mom would protect such a valuable item, but it was left unguarded. Now I have the Sword of Shadows. All I need is the Sacred Jewel and I only need a few more shards to go. He pulled the golden pouch containing the two shards Inuyasha had and the almost complete Shard that usually lay at Kagome's neck.

Kagome felt around her neck but the Scared Jewel was gone. She growled and glared at him.

"Yes that I snatched at that little hug we shared with our 'mother'," he smirked.

"I am **not** related to you, you scum," she spat.

"Only a few more shards left and I will be undefeatable," he said as his figure began to turn black. He became only a shadow. "Oh and don't worry about your friends, they should be fine for now. But I've heard that your little wolf friend has a couple shards. I think I shall pay him a visit," he said as the shadow raced into the sky.

Inuyasha finally came to as the two Shapeshifting demons disappeared as well. "What happened?" he asked rubbing his head.

Kagome just growled.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said.

"Let's go. We have to get to Kouga," Kagome said running off, "I'll explain everything later!"

They ran off in the desperate search for Kouga. Kagome only hoped that it wouldn't be too late.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ahh, finally done! I've been bugged by _minimiles _and _minipower_ non-stop for the past week! But it's the March Break!! Ahh! And I finally got The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess! Link is so hot...only if he were real...but anyway! Please read and review! This story is getting crazy!! Even more so than the last time I said that! So R&R!!!

Eva-miko


	15. Decisions

Omg, I haven't updated in forever. Wow, this story has almost hit 8000 hits! And 115 reviews! Never thought you guys would like it so much. I am SOO sorry for not updating in like three months. But now here's another chapter so I hope you guys are happy. I've recently been watching Bleach and I'm getting into Fullmetal Alchemist, even though I've only seen 3 episodes of Fullmetal and I've only seen the first 11 episodes of Bleach.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or anything, but I wish I did.

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\/

**Chapter Fourteen: Decisions**

Kagome and Inuyasha ran to every place that they had encountered Kouga. He wasn't there. They began to search for his den, but Kagome being Kagome, forgot how to get there. Kagome tried the only thing she could think of.

Inuyasha stopped when he saw Kagome stop in the corner of his eye. He looked at her questioningly. While panting he walked up to Kagome. "Kagome what the hell are you doing? I thought we needed to find Kouga."

Just then he noticed the Jewel gone from Kagome's neck. He searched his own pocket and did not find the golden pouch containing two Jewel Shards. He did not understand why they were searching for Kouga so frantically. Putting all the factors together; missing Jewel from Kagome, missing shards from him, and Kouga. Kouga, missing Jewel and shards...

Kagome looked at Inuyasha for a moment to see he was thinking something complicated. She saw something click.

"Oh crap. He's going after Kouga for his two jewel Shards!" Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him in disbelief. That was what he was trying so hard to figure out?

"Umm yeah," she said. (an: You may insert a sweatdrop here.)

"Why did we stop? As much as I hate that damn wolf, I don't want him making this that much harder for us," he said rudely.

"Inuyasha I stopped because I have a way to get him to come to me," she said taking a breath. Inuyasha knew what she was going to do so he blocked his ears. He waited to hear the muffled sound of Kagome screaming for Kouga. It never came. He opened his eyes and unblocked his ears to find that Kagome was no longer there. He looked around and saw no evidence of her being taken or anything. Why had she run off? He sniffed the air and didn't even smell her scent anymore. He heard a loud whimper coming from far away. It echoed around him so he didn't know where it had come from.

"What the hell?" he whispered to himself.

"Inuyasha you shouldn't talk to yourself," a voice told him. He turned and was angered but surprised at who he saw.

**With Kagome**

Before she could yell out to Kouga she could suddenly smell him nearby. She heard a pained whimper coming from her left. She could tell it was close. She hid her scent and ran to Kouga's aid. She was totally unaware of the fact that she was leaving Inuyasha behind. She was scared for Kouga's life.

She came upon a small clearing and Kouga lying in the middle. He was looking around at the forest around him desperately. He saw Kagome and jumped up but fell back down. Kagome saw that his left leg was all bloody. She ran up to him.

He was growling furiously at her as she approached, "Get.away.from.me..." he growled weakly.

"Kouga it's me, Kagome," she said reaching to heal his leg.

"Bull.shit," he said through clenched teeth. "I fell for that once I won't again."

"Kouga I don't understand," she said confusedly.

"Confused, little Kagome?" the voice of Hikiromaru floated to her ear from the depths of the forest. She felt Kouga tense when he heard that voice.

Kagome growled, "Hikiromaru," she glared into his yes as he came out of the forest looking exactly like her.

Kouga looked between both girls. "What.the.fuck is going on?" he demanded.

Kagome leaned down and quickly healed his leg. He looked at her warily but stood up none the less.

"Let me explain to you," Hikiromaru said in a voice that mirrored Kagome's.

Kagome growled at this.

"Now, now children, settle down and let me explain," he said with a smirk. "I've been watching you, studying you for a while Kagome."

"That didn't sound creepy at all," Kagome muttered.

"Hush," he snapped at Kagome. The intenseness in his voice told Kagome that he was serious. "Now as I was saying, I've been watching you. Seeing how you react to certain things, just the basic stuff. I mastered your personality, allowing me to fool this pathetic excuse for a wolf easily."

"You ass..." Kagome started.

"Hey, your mother told you not to swear," he said icily.

"Shut up," Kagome said threateningly.

Kouga jumped at Hikiromaru. His attack was dodged easily. Hikiromaru snatched the last Jewel shard from him and sent him flying further from him. He jumped closer to Kagome and engaged her in a fight. Kouga watched as Kagome was fighting a guy disguised as Kagome. He had no idea who was who. Their powers seemed to be equal. He jumped in to help, despite his wounds but was thrown back by a dark barrier. He looked on helplessly at the woman he loved and an evil demon fighting.

"Kouga!" one of the Kagome's (an: Let's called this one Kagome A and the other one Kagome B.) yelled getting his attention. "Help me, I lowered the barrier. Attack him!"

"No!" Kagome B screamed, her eyes pleading for his help. They both wore identical looks. Kouga not knowing whom to attack just gathered all of his demonic powers and waited for a sign that told him who was the real Kagome.

"You have to help me Kouga!" Kagome B screamed at him. She let out a pink whip-like attack, which was mimicked and deflected by Kagome A. "Attack him!" she yelled calling to her spiritual powers. She tried to purify Kagome A but she dodged every attack with speed that matched her own. Kouga did not notice that Kagome A seemed incapable of using the powers of a spiritual person.

"No I'm not him, he is!" Kagome A yelled pointing at Kagome B. Kouga was confused beyond explanation. He watched as Kagome A was knocked off of her feet and Kagome B pounce to deliver the finishing blow. Kouga fearing that it was his Kagome about to be killed launched the attack at Kagome B. He saw fear in Kagome B's eyes, but missed the smirk forming on Kagome A's face.

The attack struck Kagome B and knocked her into a tree. He watched on in fear, praying to God that he had hit the right one. He watched the Kagome that was on the ground get up and run up to hug him.

"Oh god, thank you Kouga," she said. "You made the right decision."

He hugged her back, thankful that he had saved her from a horrible death. He was oblivious to the knife that was being held to his back.

A sharp pain shot through his chest as the dagger was pierced into his body. He felt it pierce one of his lungs. He let go of Kagome to see a man standing in her place. He looked at the girl sitting by the tree, unconscious. He looked up at Hikiromaru and fell to his knees.

"Kouga I have to thank you for saving my life," Hikiromaru's deep voice ran through his ears. "But it seems that you hurt little Kagome. Thank you for the Jewel Shards though. Rest in peace," he said before kicking him in the back, right where he had been stabbed. The blade was long enough to go right through his body. As Hikiromaru kicked it, the blade went right through. Kouga fell to the ground in pain. He could barely breathe, the air he inhaled escaped through the hole in his chest.

Hikiromaru looked down at him in disgust but still wore the smirk. He brushed some dirt off of his black haori. He became a mere shadow as he ran off.

Kagome's body was healing it's self desperately. Her spiritual powers were aiding in the process.

Kouga lost consciousness, just as Kagome regained consciousness. She looked around the clearing weakly. He head was killing her and she felt a small trail of blood on her head. She wiped it off and healed it. Her eyes fell upon the bloody body of Kouga. She got up and ran over to him. Her eyes instantly fell on the dagger like sword stabbed through his body. She could hear his heart beating weakly and his breathing was labored. She concentrated intensely on her current task; healing Kouga enough to allow him to live.

She laid her hands on the sword and made it glow a slight pink. The dagger slid slowly and carefully out of Kouga's back; earning an unconscious whimper. Kagome flinched as blood poured out of the wound. She put her hands to his wound and they glowed a bright pink colour. The wound slowly covered up. Kagome only prayed that he was not very damaged on the inside. She wasn't strong enough yet to completely heal him. She felt herself grow tired and she began to see black splotches dancing in her vision. She stopped and waited for a couple minutes. He seemed to be doing better, his wound was gone and his breathing was a little better. Before she knew he was all right the darkness took over and she fell unconscious at his side.

**With Inuyasha**

"What the hell?" he whispered to himself.

"Inuyasha you shouldn't talk to yourself," a voice told him. He turned and was angered but surprised at who he saw.

Inuyasha looked on when Sango and Miroku steeped out of the bushes. He heard a voice call to him, "Are they really your friends, or just copies? Will you take the chance?"

This angered Inuyasha even more. His demon instinct told him that they were fakes and that he should attack, but his human side told him that they were really his friends and he shouldn't hurt them. He just stood there waiting for his insides to decide whether he should attack or not.

Inuyasha waited, watching his two 'friends' carefully. He wanted to trust them but he had no way of knowing if they were the real deal or just copies. He remembered when the Shapeshifter disguised as Sango attacked him earlier that day. She was stronger than usual. Deciding to be rational for once in his life, he told himself that he would let them make the first move. He did not draw Tetsusaiga in fear that if they were really his friends but he clenched his fists to tell them that he was ready for them.

They attacked him. Sango had her Hiraikostu ready to strike and Miroku had his staff in an offensive position. Inuyasha ran to them, ready to attack also. A voice came to Inuyasha's head again, "Are you so sure that they are fake?" Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and dodged Mikoru's staff only to be hit by Sango's Hiraikostu. He flew about ten feet and hit a tree.

Hikiromaru's voice hit Sango, "You must get Inuyasha's sword away from him, my minion." Sango told Miroku this and they both attacked Inuyasha once again. He got up and dodged Sango's hidden sword but was knocked down by Miroku's staff. Sango held him down as Miroku took hold of Tetsusaiga and removed it from him. The sword put up a protective barrier and zapped Miroku's hand. He tossed it away from him as it burned into his flesh.

Sango let go of Inuyasha and stood between him and the sword. Inuyasha knew he needed to get to the sword before he had the chance to transform. He ran to jump around Sango but was stopped by Miroku. The both began to attack relentlessly. He was thrown into a tree, his face bloody. He lost consciousness. Wind began to whip around him, making his hand fly around him violently. His eyes opened showing that they were a dark red. His big golden eyes faded to a small deep green. His claws grew double in length, as did his fangs. Once his transformation was complete he stood up and smirked.

Demon: **They are not you friends. They tried to kill you.**

Half-demon: Be careful when they are attacking you.

Human: _No, they are being controlled by Hikiromaru. They would never hurt you._

_H_alf-demon: Is anyone listening to me?

Demon: **True, but they are. They are not your friends. You must kill them. Human, you are weak. You know nothing.**

Half- demon: Anyone?

Inuyasha's inner half-demon, human and demon fought as Inuyasha stood there, growling. Once his demon side won he attacked. His demon speed was too fast for the two humans. They dodged with trouble. He beat them up a little bit but decided to make them pay for taking the form of his friends and making them seem horrible. Even his demon side, which hated humans and was always fighting with his inner human, had taken a liking to these two and would protect them with all he had.

He attacked them and slashed his claws at them, beheading them completely. He transformed back into a half-demon and stared down in horror at the mangled heads of his friends at his feet. He took a step back. They began to change and took the form of Shapeshifting bodies. He signed in relief. But growled when a shadow in the corner caught his attention. He saw nothing but emptiness.

"You were lucky this time," the voice of Hikiromaru came from up above him. He looked up to see the shadow form of Hikiromaru hovering in the air. He growled knowing that it was his truly his enemy. He jumped up and slashed at the shadowy figure. To his surprise he flew right through it and was pushed to the ground. The shadow held him tightly to the ground.

"Now, now Inuyasha," he scolded. "You need to calm down. As I was saying, you were lucky this time. But be careful, for one of these times they will truly be your friends. You people need to stop interrupting and just listen. As for your little friend Kagome, I had fun playing with her and the wolf. Too bad." With that the shadow dissipated and Inuyasha left alone.

Inuyasha ran trying to find Kagome. He had a bad feeling when he had said "Too bad." He just hoped that they were all right. But if Kagome was fine she would have come right to him and told him so. There was no sign of her so far so he was worried.

He came to a little clearing and he saw two figures lying on the ground side by side. He ran up closer to see that it was Kagome and Kouga. Kouga looked all right, considering the blood around his body. But Kagome looked pale and her breathing was heavy. He picked her up and was about to run back to the village where Kaede was but decided to bring the wolf along just to make Kagome happy. He put one over each shoulder and ran back to the village.

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\/

Yay, I'm done. I hope you guys liked this one. Sorry if there are some mistakes but the computer I'm working on, its keyboard doesn't capitalize everything. It's an older one so I have to go on my other computer and check for mistakes on the newer Microsoft Word version to fix everything, and I don't always get every mistake, and this sentence is getting very very long and I think I should end it right now. Please read and review! I'm excited to see how many people like this chapter!!

Eva-miko


	16. Asa no Ame

Omg, it's been soo long since I updated this story! I'm terribly sorry for everyone who's been waiting. I just didn't see where this story was going, still don't' but I'll think of something. Plus, I was too lazy and didn't feel like updating it. I've been working on a few _Bleach_ stories, my newfound love. Bleach is my life, and Ichigo Kurosaki is _**mine**_!!!

Well, I'll start writing this now!

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own any type of anime/manga/anything... -sniffs-

----------

**Chapter Fifteen: Asa no Ame  
**

Inuyasha reached Kaede's village after a few hours. Carrying two people was his limit.

"Damn it, wolf, how much do you eat?" he growled as he let the wolf fall to the ground carelessly.

He looked around to find few people wandering around. It looked like a ghost village. The people walked around, dragging their feet behind them, faces blank. He reached down and grabbed Kouga's leg.

Inuyasha stomped through the village, looking for Kaede. Kagome's breathing was a little better, but she was still paler than usual. Kouga on the other hand was snoring rather loudly. Inuyasha scoffed at the wolf before throwing him inside the priestess's hut.

Kaede suppressed a surprised yelp when something came crashing into her home. She relaxed when she saw Inuyasha stomp in after. He placed Kagome's resting body carefully on the ground and walked over to where Kouga lay.

Another snore erupted deep within Kouga's throat. He stopped mid-snore and swallowed. Inuyasha was glad for the silence. His rage and hate for Kouga grew when the snoring restarted, but louder.

"Argh," he growled frustrated. He drew his foot back and gave him a hard kick to the side.

He smirked victoriously as Kouga let out a girlish scream and sat up holding his side.

"What the hell?" he said looking around with wide-eyes. Once his eyes fell upon Inuyasha's smirking form, his eyes narrowed.

"You scream like a little girl," Inuyasha tantalized.

His smirk only grew when Kouga growled and stood up face-to-face with him.

"You wanna fight, dog-breath?" he yelled threateningly.

"I don't know," Inuyasha said sounding unsure, "I wouldn't want to make you scream."

"That's it!" Kouga said jumping at Inuyasha who dodged easily. "You're going down!"

"Boys, boys, settle down," Kaede's voice interrupted their squabble. "Have respect for the sleeping."

Kouga shot Inuyasha a glare, "Yeah, listen to the old lady. Have _respect_ for the _sleeping_."

"She's not talking about you, idiot," Inuyasha said turning around to face Kaede.

"Have respect for your elders," Kaede scolded at the earlier comment about her being an old lady.

"Yeah, have _respect_ for your elders," Inuyasha mocked Kouga.

"I'll kill you!" Kouga said leaping for him once again. Kaede's attempts to stop the two were futile. Her voice didn't go unheard over their yelling.

Inuyasha had pinned Kouga on the floor and was trying to stab him with his claws. A moment later he found himself on the opposite wall.

"What the hell?" he mumbled, dazed.

"Shut up!" Kagome's scream cut through the silence that had taken over the small hut. Her aura was blazing, anger evident to any demon within a five-mile radius. Kouga and Inuyasha sat unmoving, afraid that she would attack them. She turned and stomped out of the hut, shoulders heaving.

She had some things to think about. Hikiromaru, Saeshi, Sango and Miroku, the Sword of Shadows along with the Robe of Shadows that were currently in Hikiromaru's possession. She didn't know what to do. Either way, something bad was going to happen, whether it was Sango or Miroku being killed, her not being able to stop Hikiromaru.

She thought back once again to Kiji's psychic predictions. She had been right about a family member waiting to test her newfound skills. She had been right about someone important going missing. Actually she had been right about that a few times. Fist it was Shippou, then Sango and Miroku.

She thought back to when she had been pulled into Hell. She had met Kiji there again, and got her and Kikyou's word for aid in the upcoming battles. She knew she could depend on them.

She was so busy thinking she didn't notice someone coming up behind her.

"Kagome?" he asked, putting a rough hand on her shoulder.

Kagome jumped up several feet and latched onto a tree above her. She looked down to see Inuyasha and Kouga staring up at her, both with questioning looks. Letting out an embarrassed laugh she let herself back down.

"Jeez, Kagome," Inuyasha said scratching his head with a clawed finger. "After being a demon and all, you'd think you could sense us coming."

Kagome's eyes moved from Inuyasha face to the ground. "Sorry," she whispered. "I'm just upset about everything that's been going on."

"Don't be," Kouga spoke up, pushing Inuyasha's hand off her shoulder and replacing it with his own. Inuyasha growled and Kouga stuck his tongue out. "Nothing was your fault."

"If I had just given you another sign then you would've attacked him and not me," she said, feeling ashamed.

Kouga's grip tightened on her shoulder, making her look at him. "Don't say that. You did what you could. It's my fault for not being smart enough to know the real you."

Inuyasha let out a snort, "If that were me, I would figured it out in seconds."

"Oh yeah?" Kouga challenged.

Kagome watched the two bicker with a sigh. She turned around and walked away. She soon found herself at the riverbank. Rolling up her pants she slowly dipped her legs into the cold water. Although she was sure the water was cold, she couldn't really feel it. One thing she missed being a human for. The feeling of the cool, fresh water gracefully gliding across her legs. She looked down into the water, taking in her reflection.

Her emerald eyes, which had been full of life and emotion, grew colder. The emerald colour changed hues with her feelings. Today she was feeling alone and depressed. Her eyes reflected it perfectly. Somber gray eyes stared back at her as they began to tear up.

For all she knew Sango and Miroku were dead and she, apparently the strongest demon alive, wasn't there to save them. She let a few tears fall. They merged with the water of the river. The sky, which had been partly sunny, grew dark and gray. Soon rain poured down, mirroring Kagome's pain. Her eyes gazed up into the sky, her eyes matching the clouds perfectly.

Inuyasha and Kouga watched her sitting in the rain from the tree they stood beneath. She looked defeated. They couldn't tell whether it was tears of rain running down her cheek. They guessed it was a mixture of both.

"I have to get back to my pack," Kouga said suddenly, still gazing at Kagome. He turned to Inuyasha, eyes serious, "Promise me you'll take care of her."

Inuyasha scoffed and crossed his arms, "What else would I do," his voice softer than intended. But he didn't mind.

Kouga disappeared in a gust of wind.

Inuyasha sat down, back against the rough bark of the tree. His eyes never left Kagome's form.

Kagome felt weak. Her mind was buzzing, giving her a headache. She felt hopeless and scared. She was thinking of all the possibilities. None of which were positive. She was in the midst of having a breakdown. She could feel Inuyasha close by, but she didn't want him to come. She didn't know why.

Inmetsu hummed and shivered at her hip, as if to tell her that everything would be all right. She put a hand in their hilts, and let out a ghost of a smile. She thanked them quietly.

Inuyasha watched her eyes shift from the crying sky to her twin swords lying at her side. She let out the smallest smile and placed a gentle hand over them.

A pair of small voices overpowered all of her thoughts as they spoke. "_Go. Go and fight. We'll be by your side. We'll defend you and your friends. You must train first. You must learn to use our full powers._"

Inuyasha watched her continue to stare at her swords. Her eyebrows furrowed into a light frown. As if she was having a conversation with them, she nodded and stood. Inuyasha stood also, about to call her. He didn't even get a chance to open his mouth. She was gone in a flash. Was it just him or as her speed increasing?

He knew trying to follow her was impossible, so he stayed under the tree.

Sesshoumaru walked slowly down a dirt road after eliminating another village. They had threatened Rin so he took care of them. He had found a few kimonos her size so he got her to take them along. Sure he had plenty back at the Castle but that was a long ways away and he really didn't feel like going back there just to get a cloth.

Rin was humming happily by his side. Sesshoumaru listened to her soft voice. Suddenly a terrifying sound interrupted her songs. He heard her huff and yell at the snoring toad, lying leisurely on Ah-Un's back.

"Jaken!" she screeched. Sesshoumaru smirked when he heard her kicked him and he let out a pained cry. He had taught her well.

Rin turned around and stomped away from the unconscious toad. She was mumbling things under her breath, things that children her age should even know.

Sesshoumaru stopped, causing Rin to walk into his legs. She peeked around seeing what had caused her Lord to stop. A woman was standing about a hundred yards away from them. Rin stepped out and squinted. She looked familiar.

Rin searched her mind. Suddenly it clicked.

"Kagome!" she screeched again, hurting Sesshoumaru's ears. He watched the girl run toward the old woman. She leaped at her, clinging onto her legs. She patted her head affectionately. Sesshoumaru closed the distance between them.

"What do you want?" he said indifferently.

Kagome knelt down, much to the Lord's surprise. She bowed her head and said, "I wish for you to train me in the use of Inmetsu."

Sesshoumaru stayed silent for a few moments before walking past her.

"I'm not interested."

Kagome's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything. She stayed in her bowed position, not moving a muscle. She could hear his footsteps distancing themselves from her. She had to get him to train her. She _had_ to learn how to use her swords.

She drew Inmetsu, feeling their power pulsing through her and charged. She brought down her left hand over his head while swiping his stomach area with her right. He blocked both in a second. She pushed away her sword while swiping at her mid-section with Tokijin. She didn't have the time to dodge his attack and the blades cold metal sliced through her skin.

Kagome fell to one knee, her arms dangling by her side. Her grip was hard, her hands shaking, but she made no move to continue her attacks.

"You've weakened," Sesshoumaru stated coldly. He sheathed Tokijin, and to her surprise he held a hand out for Kagome. She took it and he helped her stand.

"Your movements have slowed and your senses are dull," he continued. "You don't have the will to fight. You don't believe in your own strength."

Kagome hid her eyes within her bangs. She knew he was right. She didn't want to admit it, but it was true.

"What can I do?" she spoke softly. Rin, who had drifted closer, grabbed her hand. Kagome looked at the girl, to find her smiling.

"Rin believes in you!" she said happily. "Rin thinks you can beat up anyone, except Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome smiled softly down at the girl.

"My Lord, can you help Lady Kagome?" Rin asked the demon Lord.

"And why would I do that?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Because Rin is asking!" she said hopefully. She used her unavoidable puppy eyes. Sesshoumaru let out a soft sigh of defeat.

This was something Kagome didn't see everyday. A cold, distant demon Lord, giving in to a small defenseless human girl.

Sesshoumaru turned around and began walking away. Rin grabbed both of Kagome's wrists causing her to drop Inmetsu and began to dance around. Kagome took it that Sesshoumaru had agreed, in his own way, to help her. She flinched when the small girl pulled on her arms. Her stomach was still ripped open.

"Ri-i-in," she struggled to get out as the child continued to bounce around.

Rin stopped, panting hard from her burst of energy.

"Can you let go?" Kagome asked kindly. "I have to heal myself."

"Okay," she said standing back, watching her hands glow.

"Will you stay with us until Lord Sesshoumaru finishes training you?" Rin asked as Kagome finished up.

"I guess so," Kagome said, looking at the sky. It had stopped raining but the sun was not shining through.

Something lingered in the shadows. It watched the two make small talk about many different things.

"It seems like she doesn't know how to use her powers to their full potential, Master Hikiromaru," a Shapeshifter said, taking the form of a finch sitting on a tree branch.

"I see," a deep voice responded.

"Shall I take care of her now?" the demon said with a laugh.

"Yes, get her and bring her to me. We shall use her as bait," he ordered.

By now Sesshoumaru had fallen out of their sight. Kagome searched the distance for him.

"I don't see him," she concluded as her gaze fell on Rin who was sitting calmly on the ground.

"Lord Sesshoumaru never goes far without Rin," Rin informed her.

"That's good. That means he cares for you," Kagome said smiling.

Rin stood up and hugged Kagome's waist tightly before running around a little. She was laughing happily, arms spread wide. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Her gaze once again shifted to the sky. If anything, the clouds were getting darker and darker.

Suddenly the laughing stopped. Kagome's attention was pulled back down to Earth. Rin stood paralyzed with fear as the Shapeshifting demon held her by the throat.

Kagome stood up and growled. She could feel the pressure in the back of her mind growing. Her hands unconsciously pulled out Inmetsu and held them tightly in attempt to calm the demon inside of her. She couldn't lose control now. Who knows what she would do?

Her growling only grew more furious when the demon's smirk grew and his hand tightened. Rin made gasping sounds, trying to get air into her lungs.

Tears ran down her eyes as her frightened gaze begged Kagome to do something. In a flash she was behind the demon's back. She stabbed him in the back, as he let out a pained cry. He dropped Rin, who coughed as she weakly crawled away from them.

The demon turned to Kagome and let out a dangerous growl. He bared his fangs, telling Kagome that he serious.

Kagome bared her own fangs and disappeared. The demon's neck snapped around, attempting to find her location.

A cold blade struck his throat. As his body disintegrated all he did was smirk. Kagome looked around desperately for Rin once again and found her in the arms of another Shapeshifter. Her smirk taunted Kagome to attack.

Kagome didn't even take a second to think before she once again sped around behind the demon. She raised her sword to strike, but the demon turned quickly and held Rin out. Kagome's eyes widened as her blade stopped inches from the girl's head.

The other demon let out a small chuckle before taking a step back.

"That's right," she said with a mocking tone. "Stay there unless you want me to slit this girl's throat."

Kagome's growl elevated to a whole other level. Her aura flashed around her as her anger grew. This only caused the demon to smirk more.

Kagome drew back her sword, pointing it to the sky. "Asa no Ame!" she yelled as light illuminated from her sword.

The demon let out a loud screech as blue spikes jumped out of Kagome's swords. Kagome took her moment of shock to run over and grab Rin. She let the sparkling spikes close in on the demon, giving her no chance to escape.

The blue spikes flashed after a few moments and disappeared. The demon stood there, gashes and cut all over her body. She fell to her knees, eyes blank, face calm. Her body turned to dust like the other had.

Sesshoumaru finally stepped out of the forest, as calm as ever.

Kagome laid Rin on the ground after healing her minor wounds. Kagome stomped up to Sesshoumaru and poked his chest roughly.

"Where.the._hell_.were.you!" she said over-pronouncing each word.

"Taking a walk," he stated calmly.

"'Taking a walk' he says," Kagome repeated, throwing her hands in the air.

Sesshoumaru stood there watching the young demon screaming her head off in secret amusement.

"You know close we came to losing her!" she demanded pointing at Rin, who was watching them, well Kagome, fight.

"You found a power to your swords," he stated before walking over to Rin. She leaped up and attached herself to his legs, crying on how scared she had been and how brave and strong Kagome was.

Kagome said nothing, but looked down at her swords. Had she really? She just screamed out the first thing that came to her head.

"Asa no Ame," Kagome said to herself. So that was one of her powers. She smiled lightly as the sun poked its head through the clouds.

----------

Well, that took about three hours to type. Pffew. And it's so hot in my room. God, I have this weather. Partly my fault since I'm wearing two shirts and leggings (a.k.a. panty hose. But the ones who end half way up your calf) and a skirt. Lmao, my mom gets so mad at me since I wear spaghetti strapped tops in winter and sweatshirts in summer. Kinda messed up.

But sorry for taking so long to update this. I'm still trying to think of how to end this and in how many chapters. Haven't really got anything planned for this yet, but I'll think of something.

I can't apologize too many times. SORRY!

Please review!

Eva-miko000000000000000000000


	17. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note**

Hey guys. This is an important author's note that has to do with the future of Change and where it's possibly going.

For the past couple months I haven't been as interested in Inuyasha anymore. Plus I'm at a complete loss in where this story is going. I can't see anything happening. Well, I can but I just don't have the drive to continue this. I'm sure you all know what it feels like to try and write a story you're just not interested in anymore. So **_I'm_** discontinuing this story, _but..._

-----> I'm offering to let someone who's interested to continue this story for me. But please don't take credit for the chapters I've already written, cause that would be rude. If you're interested please email me at tinerroxhotmail(dot)com. (If the 'at' thing didn't show up then, well, you know that you have to.) I'm looking forward to seeing where this is going to be going. ♥

Eva-miko


	18. Continued Author's Note

**Another Annoying Author's Note**

I got a response to my previous author's note. I've found someone to continue this story for me. _Odd's Girl 4 Life_ is the lucky person. She'll be writing this so forth, so please add her and review for her. I hope you all will be as kind and generous in your reviews as you've been for me.

I've got complete faith in her and trust that she'll do an awesome job in writing the rest.

Sorry for all of you who loved this story. I'm just not into it anymore. I feel so bad now. It's like I've betrayed you all. I can't appologize enough.

But I will continue in my newest love; Bleach. I've already got a few written and if any of you reading this are into Bleach, I hope you'll check them out. And don't forget to review!

I like to leave things in a positive note, so I'll end it right here.

Eva-miko


End file.
